Je te retrouverais
by Astharothe
Summary: Suite à une mission qui finit mal, Maka est enlevée. Mais comment faire revenir à la normale quelqu'un ayant subi une telle épreuve?
1. Chapitre 1: Mission risquée

Bonjour à tous, comment allez vous?

C'est la première grosse fanfic que je finis alors hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en commentaires.

Merci à Noroi-no-ko pour tes commentaires, ils m'ont fait plaisir :)

Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

-Une mission facile, tss j't'en foutrais moi, lâcha une voix masculine.

-Quelques heures plus tôt à Shibusen-

-Soul, Maka, je vous ai appelé pour vous confier une mission simple. Un village a signalé la présence d'un meurtrier en son sein, je veux que vous alliez enquêter et si nécessaire que vous le tuiez.

-Bien maître Shinigami ! Répondirent les deux jeunes gens en face de lui.

-Bonne mission à vous deux, finit-il en saluant la meister et son arme.

-Pff la flemme pourquoi c'est encore pour notre pomme ? Souffla le jeune garçon une fois dans le couloir.

-Soul, tu sais très bien que c'est parce que tu es une Death Scythe que maître Shinigami nous confie plus souvent des missions, et puis je croyais que tu en avais marre des cours…

Il haussa les épaules et continua son chemin avec sa partenaire en direction de leur appartement.

-Fin Flash Back-

Soul regardait l'homme qui se tenait face à eux, si maître Shinigami avait su, jamais il ne les aurait envoyés ici. Pas seul du moins, il savait parfaitement, comme tous le monde à Shibusen, que cet homme était à sa recherche à elle. Il regarda sa partenaire, elle était déterminée à combattre, il sourit ''et après c'est moi le fou'' pensa t-il en commençant sa transformation en faux. La jeune fille l'attrapa et se prépara à l'attaque.

-Maka Albarn, je suis décidément chanceux de tomber sur toi, lança l'homme leur faisant face.

-Justin Law, en tant que meister de Death Scythe sous les ordres de Shibusen, je me dois de vous juger pour le meurtre de Beater Joe.

Elle vit alors une lame se former sur le poignet de l'ex-Death Scythe. Le combat commença, Maka arrivait à esquiver ses attaques et à répliquer correctement même si le niveau de l'homme était bien plus élevé que le sien. C'est alors que Justin s'élança sur elle et lui porta un coup au ventre qui l'envoya voler sur plusieurs mètres.

-Maka ! Hurla Soul.

Elle se releva douloureusement, tenant toujours son arme à la main, du sang lui coulait de la tempe droite.

-Ça va, juste la tête qui tourne, t'inquiète j'ai vu pire, répliqua la jeune fille.

-Toujours debout, tu es devenue plus forte que la dernière fois que je t'ai vue...une chance pour toi qu'Eibon te veuille dans sa collection, si cela ne tenait qu'à moi je t'éliminerais pour protéger mon grand dévoreur adoré.

-Comment une Death Scythe de Shibusen peut-il dévier à ce point ? Demanda Soul à sa partenaire.

-Dévier, tu te trompe jeune homme…

Cette réponse surpris les deux compagnon, non pas par sa nature, mais parce que l'ex-Death Scythe avait en permanence des écouteurs dans les oreilles et lisait normalement sur les lèvres, or Soul étant sous sa forme démoniaque il ne pouvais avoir recourt à cette technique. Maka ressenti alors une gène, comme si on l'observai à nu, elle le regarda et compris avec effroi. Il lisait son âme scrutant tout ce qui pouvais l'intéresser. Elle vit un sourire narquois naître sur ses lèvres.

-Arrêtez ça tout de suite ! Cria la jeune meister

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ? Demanda Soul surpris.

Il la sentit se tendre. ''Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?'' pensa t-il intérieurement. À peine eut-il fini cette pensée que sa manieuse et Justin s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre enchaînant les assauts, répliquant, esquivant, parant. La jeune fille commençait à fatiguer, l'arme démoniaque en face d'elle le sentit et lui porta une suite de coup. Elle ne réussit pas à éviter le dernier qui la fit voler contre un arbre, un craquement se fit entendre lorsqu'elle le toucha. Elle avait le souffle coupé et n'arrivait pas à le reprendre, elle serra le manche de la faux. Un rire se fit entendre, un rire terrifiant de folie.

-Je me demande bien jusqu'à quand tu vas tenir, fait moi le plaisir de me laisser jouer encore un peu.

Elle eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'il apparut devant elle et trancha l'arbre contre lequel elle se tenait, heureusement pour elle, elle réussit à esquiver au dernier moment. Cependant il attrapa une de ses jambes et la projeta encore une fois. Soul observait Justin, se disant qu'ils ne réussiraient jamais à le vaincre seul, soudain il sentit Maka s'écrouler.

-Merde...lâcha t-elle

Il la regarda et vit avec effroi ses jambes recouverte de sang, il comprit à l'instant même qu'elle ne pouvait plus se relever. Il sentit qu'elle se connecta à lui par le biais de son âme.

''-Soul, mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus, je ne peux plus combattre ni même marcher...Soul, je vais te demander quelque chose, considère le comme un ordre de ta meister et obéit, c'est bien compris ?

-Maka…

-Soul, je veux que tu retourne à Shibusen, prévient Maître Shinigami.

-Hors de question le rôle d'une arme est de protéger son meister !

-Soul ! Hurla t-elle dans son esprit, tu l'as entendu Eibon me veut dans sa collection, je ne crains rien, toi en revanche ils n'auront aucune hésitation à te tuer et je ne veux pas risquer te perdre !''

Il savait qu'elle avait raison mais ne pouvais se résigner à la laisser. Il remarqua que Justin s'approchait un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

''-Soul...préviens Shibusen, je t'en supplie…

-Maka...je…

-J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu viendra me chercher.''

A peine eut-elle finis qu'elle le lança le plus loin possible dans la forêt sans qu'il eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

-Tss..tu es bien ennuyante on aurait pu jouer encore un peu, lâcha la guillotine

-Vous l'auriez tué s'il avait été capturé.

-Qui te dit qu'il est en sécurité ?

-Il n'y a personne d'autre ici tu le sais comme moi et je sais que tu n'ira pas t'embêter à le poursuivre.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains la regardant sadiquement.

-Tu es décidément un jouet bien intéressant Maka Albarn.

Elle frémit à ses paroles avant de sentir un coup dans son abdomen. Elle s'évanouit.

Soul repris sa forme normale ''Merde'' pensa t-il ''c'est pas cool ça'' puis il commença à courir droit devant lui en directions de sa moto, il sentit son cœur se serrer, il ne supportait pas de la laisser seule, il avait l'impression de la trahir. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il accéléra, une seule pensée à l'esprit ''je viendrais te chercher, c'est promis alors tiens le coup''. Quelques heures plus tard il arriva à Shibusen et traversa en courant les couloirs menant au bureau du maître, il croisa ses amis qui furent surpris de le trouver seul et le suivirent dans sa course folle. Il ne toqua même pas à la porte et s'engouffra dans la pièce toujours à la même allure.

-Maître Shinigami ! Cria t-il essoufflé.

-Soul, vous êtes rentré de mission, il remarqua alors que seul le jeune homme était là, où est ta partenaire ? Finit-il redoutant la réponse qu'il allait lui donner.

Les membres du Spartoi arrivèrent derrière lui.

-Elle...

-Makaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla Spirit en entrant en trombe, papa vient te féliciter pour ta mission ma chérie.

Il remarqua alors l'absence de sa fille adorée et pris Soul par le col.

-Où est elle ? Lança t-il sèchement.

La faux lui fit lâcher prise d'un mouvement de coude. Il baissa le regard.

-Il y a eu un imprévu...le meurtrier du village...c'était Justin Law…

Tous firent de grands yeux en entendant cela.

-Ne me dis pas que...commença le maître

-Si, il l'as emmenée…

-Tu était censé la protéger non ? Hurla le père de la jeune fille en le reprenant par le col, t'es son arme oui où non ? T'aurais du rester avec elle au péril de ta vie !

C'est alors qu'ils virent des larmes couler sur les joues du jeune homme, avant qu'il ne les effaces du revers de la manche.

-Comme si je le savais pas ! Tu crois quoi ? Que ça m'a fait plaisir de la laisser ? Tu te prends pour qui pour imaginer savoir ce que je ressent en ce moment ! Tu sais même pas à quel point ça as été dur lorsque j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait dégagé pour me protéger ! C'est mon devoir à moi pas le sien !

Sur ces dernières paroles il avait agrippé son t-shirt au niveau de sa cicatrice.

-T'imagine même pas pauvre con le déchirement que j'ai ressentit !

Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle il avait hurlé jusqu'à ce que ses poumons n'en puisse plus. C'était vrai après tout, qui pouvait comprendre la douleur qu'il avait ressenti lorsque, avec un regard triste, elle l'avait lancé loin d'elle, il avait cru que son âme se déchirait. Il s'écroula au sol, frappant un grand coup laissant une profonde marque. Tsubaki s'approcha de lui et l'enlaça.

-Soul, Justin a t-il dit quoique ce soit indiquant l'endroit ou il l'emmenait ? Questionna le Shinigami

Le garçon se releva remerciant son amie du regard puis se replanta face au maître.

-Il a parlé d'un Eibon et de sa collection.

Les sœur Thompson étouffèrent alors un cri.

-Kid ! Lança Liz, il...elle...le livre dans lequel il a été engloutit, c'est la collection d'Eibon !

-Bien, je vois, vous pouvez disposer et rentrer chez vous, il est tard.

-Maître, qu'allez vous faire pour eux ? Lança Kirik

-Je vais contacter Azusa, Sid devrais rentrer de mission bientôt, ne vous en faites pas, on va les trouver, maintenant rentrez chez vous.

Les Spartoi se regardèrent et sortirent de la salle, Spirit les suivit, une fois dans le couloir il plaqua Soul contre le mur.

-T'avais pas le droit de la laisser, tu devrais être prêt à mourir pour elle ! Hurla t-il en plaçant son bras transformé sous le cou du jeune homme, jamais je ne te le pardonnerais !

-J'y suis prêt ! La preuve se trouve sous ce t-shirt et tu le sais parfaitement ! Maintenant lâche moi les basques ! Elle a fait un choix et je lui ai fait une promesse, viens pas te mêler de nos affaires, c'est peut-être ta fille espèce de barge, mais c'est MA partenaire, MA meilleure amie alors laisse moi tranquille ! Tu sais rien de ce qui s'est passé !

-Tu l'a abandonnée ! Voilà ce qui c'est passé !

Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait Spirit fut projeté a l'autre bout du couloir, il releva la tête et vit Soul transformé en partie qui le dévisageait le regard dur et plein de haine. Tsubaki posa une main sur son épaule ce qui le calma instantanément.

-Que je t'entende plus jamais dire ça ! Lança le jeune homme en partant avec ses amis.

-Tu sais que même si tu es son père tu es allé trop loin avec Soul ? Dit une voix derrière lui.

-Ferme là, c'est de ma fille dont on parle...et elle s'est faite enlever…

-Tu la connais comme moi, elle ne lui a sans doute pas laissé le choix.

-C'est pas une raison ! Il l'a abandonné !

-Spirit, n'imagine pas que c'est facile pour lui, ils sont partenaires depuis 7 ans, ce n'est pas rien, tu le sais comme moi, laisse le tranquille.

-Il devrait être prêt à mourir pour elle !

-Il l'est et tu le sais, la cicatrice barrant sa poitrine en est la preuve, n'oublie pas qu'il a faillit mourir ce jour là.

La Death Scythe se souvenait très bien de ce jour, le Shinigami avait entendu parler d'une lame damnée dans la ville ou Soul et Maka étaient en mission. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés sur place, le cri de la manieuse appelant son arme résonnait en provenance de l'église. En entrant ils virent avec effroi le jeune homme allongé inconscient une grande flaque de sang en dessous de lui. Il lança un regard vers sa fille et la remarqua apeurée, elle tremblait de tout son corps et pleurait sans détacher ses yeux de son ami. Les semaines suivants leur retours et le rétablissement de Soul, elle n'avait pas souris, et pendant plusieurs mois ses yeux n'avaient pas exprimé de joie.

-Je…

-Oui, tu devrais aller t'excuser, il comprendra sûrement.

-Merci Stein.

Il prit la direction de l'appartement que les deux partenaires partageaient.

Soul venait de rentrer chez eux, Blair était encore au travail. Il se laissa tomber contre la porte et commença à pleurer, puis se releva emplis de rage contre lui même et contre cet homme. Il envoya voler tout ce qu'il pouvait, ravageant l'appartement, détruisant tout sur son passage. Il s'arrêta essoufflé regardant autour de lui l'état dans lequel sa rage l'avait plongé. Il alla dans sa chambre pour pleurer sans être vu, elle lui manquait déjà, il avait mal. Spirit arriva peu après et trouva la porte ouverte, en regardant à l'intérieur il découvrit un véritable champ de bataille, instinctivement il transforma son bras en faux.

-Soul ? Lança t-il en avançant prudemment.

Il vit la porte de la chambre du garçon s'ouvrir, laissant entrevoir un jeune homme dont les joues étaient trempées et dont les yeux déjà rouge de part ses pupilles l'étaient encore plus.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Cria t-il en s'essuyant le visage d'une manche.

-Y'a un typhon qu'est passé ici ou quoi ? Tenta t-il avec un sourire.

-Qu'est-ça peut t'foutre ?

-Soul...je me suis emporté tout à l'heure, je voulais m'excuser, je n'avais pas le droit de te parler ainsi.

-Ouais...si t'as finis va t-en, j'veux être tranquille.

Sur ces mots il retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte, et s'écroula dans son lit serrant contre lui le livre préféré de sa meister. Il se remit à pleurer pendant plusieurs heures.

-Myyya qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Soul comprit que sa tranquillité venait de disparaître, il sortit de sa chambre et vit la magicienne sous sa forme humaine le regard perdu autours d'elle.

-Soul ? Ça va ? Demanda la chatte en le voyant

-Je...je rangerais ça demain, laisse…

-Attends, qu'es ce qu'il y a, ou est Maka ?

Il s'assit sur le canapé après l'avoir remis en place et lui raconta tout.

-Oh...Soul…commença t-elle en l'enlaçant.

-S'te plaît, je veux juste être tranquille, je veux pas de pitié où quoi que ce soit.

-Tu veux manger quoi ce soir ? Demanda alors la femme.

-J'ai pas faim, je vais me coucher.

Elle le regarda partir tristement, elle agita alors son petit doigt et remis de l'ordre dans la pièce, une fois que ce fut fait, elle prépara le repas pour deux, espérant que l'odeur allécherait son colocataire, mais cela ne marcha pas. Elle mis alors les restes au frais et partit se coucher au bout du lit de la manieuse.


	2. Chapitre 2: Torture et Solitude

Lorsque Maka se réveilla elle était attachée sur une chaise, un grand homme basané lui faisait face.

-Alors c'est toi la fameuse manieuse à l'âme séraphique ?

Sa tête lui faisait mal, elle voulut bouger mais ne put pas.

-Ne bouge pas tu va te faire mal, continua t-il

-Qui êtes vous ? Lança la jeune fille.

-Tu a de la chance Justin, si elle ne s'était pas réveillée s'aurait été un gros problème.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma puissance est beaucoup plus grande que la sienne, dit l'intéressé.

-Qui êtes vous ? Cria la manieuse.

-Doucement jeune fille, mon nom importe peu, tu devrais plutôt te demander où tu es.

Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien pouvant lui indiquer son lieu de captivité.

-Ça y est tu commence à comprendre, dit l'homme en affichant un sourire sadique.

-Que me voulez vous ?

-Tu va nous aider à faire parler ton ami le dieu de la mort.

-Jamais de la vie….attendez, Kid est ici ?

-Tu nous aidera que tu le veuille ou non, Justin ?

Il détacha la jeune fille et la traîna derrière lui, il finis par s'arrêter et entra dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez encore ? Je ne vous dirais rien ! Lança une voix que la jeune fille reconnut immédiatement.

-Tu devrais peut-être réfléchir à nouveau, être conciliant pourrais vous permettre d'éviter le pire.

Il balança alors la meister au pied du jeune homme.

-Maka !

-Kid ! Cria t-elle en observant le garçon.

Il était attaché au mur par les poignets, l'empêchant de se mouvoir. Lorsque Kid regarda son amie, il vit ses jambes et parut inquiet, la droite était barrée d'une grande plaie s'étendant du genoux jusqu'au dos de sa cheville et son pied gauche était enflé jusqu'à mis mollet. Les poignets de la jeune manieuse, comme les siens, étaient attachés par des menottes.

-Il vaudrait mieux pour vous que demain tu parles jeune shinigami.

Puis l'ex-Death Scythe sorti de la pièce la replongeant dans le noir total.

-Kid, comment ça va ? Demanda Maka

-Ça va, je tiens le coup, mon corps me permet de résister un minimum, ils attendent de moi des informations sur Shibusen et sur mon père, jusqu'à présent j'avais réussi à ne pas les leur donner…

-Pourquoi jusqu'à présent ?

-Il vont t'utiliser contre moi…

-Kid, ne leur dit rien, quoiqu'il arrive, ne dis rien !

-Il vont te torturer ! Je ne peux pas les laisser faire !

-Non, il ne doivent pas apprendre quoi que ce soit sur Shibusen, t'en fait pas je tiendrais le coup, en plus les autres vont venir nous chercher.

-Je suis désolé Maka.

-Aie confiance en nos amis Kid, on est des Spartoi après tout.

Il ne semblait pas convaincu mais elle avait raison, il ne pouvait en aucun cas leur livrer la moindre information. Le lendemain, Justin et Giricco entrèrent dans la pièce un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Ils posèrent une lampe dans un coin rendant l'ambiance lugubre. Giricco attrapa la meister à terre, Justin fit descendre des chaînes du plafond, ils l'y accrochèrent. Elle pendait à présent devant le dieu de la mort, ne touchant pas le sol, le poids de son corps reposant sur ses poignets, ils se regardèrent s'accordant sur leurs réactions, ils ne diraient rien, quoiqu'il arrive. La tronçonneuse s'approcha de la jeune fille en faisant craquer ses doigts, Maka compris ce qui allait se passer et ferma les yeux, prête à encaisser. Elle sentit alors une grande douleur lui déchirer le ventre, elle ré-ouvrit les yeux sous le coup et lâcha un cris.

-Oh, je t'ai fait mal, excuse moi, lança l'homme dont les yeux luisaient.

Il enchaîna les coups de plus en plus fort de plus en plus rapide. Elle essayait de retenir tant bien que mal ses cris de douleurs, Kid avait détourné le regard, ne supportant pas d'entendre les bruits de souffrance.

-Et bien Shinigami, tu détourne le regard ? Dit Justin en lui prenant le visage, regarde en face la douleur de ton amie, tu ne voudrait pas la soulager ? Finit-il en tournant la tête du jeune homme vers son amie.

Il vit alors qu'elle respirait difficilement, la souffrance tordait son visage, son pull et sa chemise étaient déchirés sur le bas de son ventre, dévoilant d'énormes bleus.

-Non...Kid...dis...rien, souffla t-elle avant de prendre un autre coup qui la fit s'évanouir.

-Tss, s'pas drôle si elle réagis plus, viens on s'tire, on reviendra plus tard, lâcha Giricco énervé de ne pas pouvoir plus jouer.

Ils sortirent laissant les deux jeunes dans l'obscurité. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard Kid repris ses esprits.

-Maka, tu m'entends ? Demanda t-il

Elle bougea un peu, signe qu'elle se réveillait, même peu.

-Maka ?

-Mmmmh…

-Maka, réponds moi, lança t-il un peu plus fort

-Kid ? Dit-elle doucement

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai mal au ventre, mais ça passe.

Il parut rassuré, mais redoutait leur prochain passage.

Soul se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur, il venait de rêver de sa meister, blessée l'appelant désespérément. Cette vision l'avait retourné, il s'assit dans son lit, prenant sa tête dans ses mains, la posant sur ses genoux repliés et recommença à pleurer. Blair avait entendu le cri du jeune homme et regardait la porte tristement. ''Maka, où es-tu ?'' se demanda la magicienne ''Il a besoin de toi.'' Le lendemain matin la faux se leva et alla se doucher sans un mot pour sa colocataire. Il partit ensuite en direction de Shibusen.

-Maître Shinigami, commença t-il en entrant dans la grande salle dont le plafond ressemblait au ciel.

-Soul, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être en cour.

-Pardon ? Mais et les recherches ?

-Nous nous en occupons, retourne auprès de tes camarades.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Je vais pas rester à rien faire ! Je vais la retrouver !

-Et comment comptes tu faire ? Tu ne peux détecter les âmes et personne ne connaît leur repaire, mais si tu a une idée vas-y je t'en pris ! Gronda le dieu de la mort.

Soul réalisa qu'il avait raison il n'était d'aucune utilité, cela le blessa encore plus, penser qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir sa promesse le rendait fou de rage.

-Soul, pour l'instant il vaut mieux que tu retourne en classe et que tu continue les missions, tu sera immédiatement mis au courant si nous trouvons quoi que ce soit, continua t-il doucement, de plus nous allons t'attribuer un meister remplaçant.

-Pardon ?

-Tu à besoin de quelqu'un pour combattre, nous avons donc décidé de te mettre en équipe avec un nouveau meister en attendant le retour de Maka.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas avoir d'autre meister ! De toute façon c'est impossible, il n'y a qu'elle qui supporte mon âme.

-Soul ! Tu n'as pas le choix, tu es une Death Scythe tu a des missions à remplir et pour cela il te faut un meister, maintenant retourne auprès de tes amis et tiens toi tranquille pendant un moment.

Il sortit de la salle et donna un puissant coup de poing dans le mur.

-Hey vieux, ça va ? Demanda un garçon au cheveux bleu en l'approchant.

-Black Star...soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, mec, j'aurais besoin de toi.

-Pour quoi faire ?

-Pour combattre.

Un sourire défigura le visage de l'assassin comprenant ce que son meilleur ami avait en tête, ils n'allèrent pas en cours et personne ne vit les Spartoi pendant le reste de la semaine.


	3. Chapitre 3: Retrouvailles douloureuses

Kid et Maka ne savaient combien de temps avait passé depuis qu'elle était arrivée, des jours, des semaines, des mois peut-être, ils ne savaient pas. Justin et Giricco étaient venus de nombreuses fois, torturant soit la manieuse, soit le jeune shinigami, parfois même les deux, cependant ils sentirent que cette fois-ci serait différente.

-Rappelle moi depuis quand elle est là cureton.

-Un peu de respect je te prie, elle ? Ça fait cinq jours.

Tous les deux furent surpris, leur perceptions du temps avait-elle été déformé à ce point ? Ils se regardèrent et comprirent que le pire était à venir.

-On va passer la vitesse supérieure alors, elle est trop résistante, c'est pas drôle, lança la tronçonneuse.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et pris sa gorge entre ses mains puissantes et commença à l'étrangler. Elle poussa des cris étouffés, ses poumons essayant d'aspirer de l'air vainement. Kid souffrait de la voir ainsi, il sentit alors une douleur lui traverser le ventre, Justin venait de lui porter un coup. Les deux hommes continuèrent jusqu'à ce que leurs victimes ne sombrent dans les ténèbres.

Trois mois passèrent, pendant lesquels Soul appris à se battre sans meister avec l'aide de Black Star et Tsubaki ainsi que le reste du Spartoi. Les recherches continuaient, Sid, Stein, Marie et Naigus partaient en missions plus que régulièrement mais revenaient bredouille à chaque foi. De leur côté Maka et Kid subissaient des assauts toujours plus fréquent, toujours plus long, toujours plus durs, cependant ils y faisaient face ensemble ce qui leur permettait de tenir. Leur repères disparurent au bout de la fin du premier mois. Lors de la dernière ''séance'' elle hurla le nom de son arme avant de s'évanouir.

-Maka ! Hurla Soul au milieu de la salle de classe se réveillant soudainement.

Il dormais très peu la nuit et cela n'étonnais personne de le voir assoupi en cour, même les professeurs le laissait tranquille. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, Black Star, Kirik, Ox, Harvard, Kim et Jacqueline le regardèrent surpris.

Il se leva et dit aux autres de le suivre sous les yeux médusés du prof et des élèves.

-Soul, qu'est-ce qui se passe, explique nous ! Lança Kirik en suivant son ami qui courait en direction du bureau du Shinigami.

-Je sais où ils sont !

-Quoi ? Crièrent ses amis en cœur.

-C'est Maka...elle...j'ai cru sentir son âme pendant un instant et...je saurais pas expliquer, mais je sais où ils sont !

Ils arrivèrent dans le bureau et expliquèrent la raison de leur intrusion.

-Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Sid qui venait faire le rapport de sa dernière mission.

-Certain ! Ça été court, mais j'ai ressenti son âme au plus profond de moi.

-Bien, Sid appelle Stein, Marie et Azusa, vous partez dans la minute.

-On veut y aller ! Lança Kim.

-Bien sur, vous ne serez pas de trop pour venir à bout de nos ennemis.

Plusieurs heures plus tard ils arrivèrent à destination, devant eux se dressait un château, plus petit que celui de Baba Yaga certes, mais tout aussi impressionnant. Ils se séparèrent en plusieurs équipes, d'abord Sid et Stein, ensuite Black Star et Soul, et enfin Ox, Kirik et Kim, Azusa restait en arrière pour assurer la liaison entre eux tous. Ils inspectèrent les recoins du château combattant les rares ennemis rencontrés. C'est Stein et Sid qui les trouvèrent, et ce qu'ils virent les fit frissonner d'effroi.

-Azusa, on les à trouvé, dit le zombie.

-Bien, je donne votre position aux autres.

-Non ! Surtout pas ! Il ne faut pas qu'ils viennent ! Cria le meister.

La femme fut surprise.

-Mais…

-Regarde par mes yeux Azusa, tu comprendra, finis Stein

Elle s'exécuta et poussa un cri en voyant la scène sous ses yeux. Kid était attaché au mur par les poignets, du sang recouvrait ses chaînes, ses vêtement étaient en lambeaux découvrant son corps couvert de blessure et son regard était vide de toute expression, il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué les deux professeurs malgré qu'il les regardaient. Maka quand à elle pendait au milieu de la pièce, ses poignets saignaient abondamment, ses vêtements étaient dans le même état que ceux du jeune homme, mais son corps était couvert de plaies plus profondes et de marques d'injections, ses jambes étaient rouges, touchant le sol sans pour autant soutenir le poids de la jeune fille, le sang coulant à ses pieds formait une large flaque sombre. Elle était inconsciente, sa tête baissée en avant. Azusa stoppa la résonance troublée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle indiqua aux autres équipes de se replier, leur précisant la raison.

-Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas y aller ? Demanda Black Star visiblement agacé.

-Vous mettriez trop de temps à les retrouver, il vaut mieux que vous sortiez afin de prévenir d'éventuels assaut, n'oubliez pas que vous n'avez croisé que peu d'ennemis.

Ils attendirent ce qui leur parut durer des heures, soudain ils virent Stein et Sid sortir, portant deux corps inanimés sur leurs épaules, Naigus et Marie, qui avaient quitté leur forme démoniaque les aidaient tout en apportant les quelques soin qu'elles pouvaient. Maka était enveloppée dans la blouse du docteur.

-Bien nous rentrons au plus vite, ils ont besoin de soins d'urgence.

Soul regarda sa meister toujours sur le dos du professeur, elle semblait endormie mais son visage était couvert de sang séché, c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait dans un état pareil, même contre Arachné ou Freezer elle avait été moins amochée. Il s'en voulait encore plus de l'avoir laissée seule ce jour là. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Shibusen quelques heures plus tard, Stein, Naigus, Marie et un autre médecin s'enfermèrent dans l'infirmerie avec les deux blessés. Les Spartoi attendaient désespérément devant la porte, certains finirent par s'endormir épuisé. Soul, Liz et Black Star eux ne trouvèrent pas le sommeil, trop inquiet pour leur deux camarades à l'intérieur. Toute la nuit durant et jusqu'à la fin d'après midi suivante, personne n'entra où ne sortis de la pièce.


	4. Chapitre 4: Des blessures à soigner

Lorsque la porte s'ouvra enfin, il devait être aux alentours de 19h. Une femme visiblement exténuée sortis, elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec tous les jeunes.

-Naigus-sensei ! Lança Soul dans sa direction.

Le reste des Spartoi se regroupa autour de la soigneuse, leurs regards plein de questions. Stein, Marie et le médecin sortirent peu après, le meister comprit qu'il allait devoir tout leur dire.

-Je vais être franc, ils sont très éprouvés physiquement et mentalement, nous ne savons pas ce qui leur est arrivé mais nous pouvons supposer qu'ils ont été torturés…

Tous retinrent un cri d'horreur.

-Comment va Maka ? Demanda Tsubaki.

-C'est pour elle que ça été le plus dur, elle a de très nombreuses blessures sur l'ensemble du corps, ils se sont sûrement servie d'elle pour faire pression sur Kid.

-Est-ce qu'elle a été...Soul ne put finir sa question sans s'étrangler tant ce qu'il voulait demander était dur.

-Non, elle n'a pas été agressée, dit Naigus comprenant ou il voulait en venir.

-Cependant, elle a un important trauma physique et s'est plongée d'elle même dans le coma.

Soul pâlit en entendant cela, elle s'était elle même plongée dans les ténebres, à quel point avait-elle souffert lorsqu'il l'avait abandonné.

-Et Kid ? Demanda Liz inquiète.

-Il….comment expliquer...il est très perturbé lorsqu'il voit Maka, il est paniqué et est pris de spasmes et veux la rejoindre à tout prix, nul doute qu'il a assisté aux assauts des ennemis sur elle. Son mental est très atteint, mais physiquement, il va bien du à son corps de dieu de la mort, continua Stein

-En revanche il leur faudra beaucoup de temps et vous des trésors de patience avant de retrouver vos amis, ne les brusquez surtout sous aucun prétexte, il faut qu'ils se remettent, finis la lame.

-Mr Stein, qu'en est-il du mental de Maka, vous n'avez parlé que de son état physique.

L'homme se rembrunit.

-Et bien, pour tout vous dire, on ne sait pas vraiment, elle...elle ne réagis pas lors des stimulus et son état ne permet pas de le savoir.

Naigus le regarda et lui posa une main sur le bras, l'empêchant de continuer, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'en savoir plus. En effet qu'elle aurait été leur réaction s'ils avaient appris que l'âme de leur amie ne réagissait plus à une tentative de résonance et qu'elle n'était plus détectable. Eux mêmes ne savaient que penser de cela, ils espéraient que ce soit du au coma de la jeune fille, cependant Kid aussi n'étais pas au mieux question âme, sa longueur semblait avoir changée, cela compliquerait son partenariat avec les sœurs Thompson.

-Est-ce qu'on peut...commença Black Star.

-Non, pas pour l'instant, ils ont besoin de repos et de soins, dans quelques jours peut être.

Les amis des deux blessés se regardèrent avant de partir. Une fois dehors Soul s'arrêta et regarda la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, non, il ne voulait plus s'éloigner d'elle ne serais-ce qu'un instant, pas après tant de souffrance, son âme lui criait de la rejoindre.

-Soul ? L'interpella le garçon aux cheveux bleus, tu fais quoi ?

L'intéressé ne répondit pas et se dirigea vers le parc de l'établissement. L'assassin allait le suivre quand son arme l'interrompu.

-Il a besoin d'être seul, il vient à peine de la retrouver après 3 mois et c'est comme si elle n'était toujours pas revenue, ça doit être dur, laisse le tranquille.

Le jeune homme la regarda, elle avait les yeux embués de larmes, en regardant Liz et Patty il remarqua leur air ailleurs et les larmes sur leurs joues, elle se tenaient par la main, ce qui n'arrivait que lorsqu'elles allaient mal. C'était comme s'il leur manquait quelque chose, comme si une partie de leur âme avait disparu. Mais c'était le cas dans un sens, ses trois amis avaient perdu leur meisters, et ceux-ci étaient dans un sale état. Il prit conscience de la détresse cachée l'entourant. Il regarda son meilleur ami s'éloigner tristement. Soul entama alors d'escalader la façade, il avait beau être une arme, il était assez agile, ce ne serait donc pas trop compliqué pour lui. Il atteint le deuxième étage essoufflé, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit sa partenaire, elle était allongée sa poitrine se soulevant à intervalle réguliers, il pouvait entendre les bips des machines autours d'elle attestant qu'elle était en vie, cela le soulageait. Il sentit la vitre bouger et remarqua qu'elle était ouverte, il entra et s'approcha du lit de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air paisible, mais son visage était très pâle et de grandes cernes le marquaient. Il remarqua alors les nombreux bandages, un au cou, puis un autre sous sa chemise d'hôpital, couvrant sa poitrine, il en vit d'autres recouvrant ses poignets. Il releva doucement la couverture et découvrit avec effroi, que sa jambe droite était plâtrée en grande partie et que sa cheville gauche était maintenue par une atèle. Il osa relever sa chemise découvrant son ventre et vit des pansements post-opératoires. Il regarda ses bras, craignant d'autres bandages, mais, à son plus grand soulagement, il ne trouva rien que sa peau diaphane et lisse sous le tissus, même si celle ci était bleutée par endroit. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux bruns cendrés entre ses doigts, il ne se rappelait pas qu'ils fut si courts.

-Je suis tellement désolé Maka, si tu savais…

Il entendit un grognement qui lui fit lever la tête, il vit Kid, dans un lit un peu plus loin, lui aussi avait des bandages autours des poignets et des pansements par-ci par-là. Il semblait dormir, mais son sommeil était agité, il faisait sans doute un mauvais rêve, souvenir de captivité. Soul n'aurais su le dire. La faux reposa les yeux sur sa partenaire, il lui prit la main et s'assit à côté d'elle, posant ses bras sur le lit, déposant sa tête en leur centre. Il sombra dans le sommeil serrant toujours la main de son amie dans la sienne.

-Soul ? Que fais tu ici ? Demanda une voix féminine le réveillant.

Il releva la tête et vit l'arme de Sid. La lumière entrait à peine dans la pièce, les rideaux étaient fermés en grande partie.

-Je pouvais pas la laisser seule, dit-il la voix étouffée.

-La porte était fermée, comment…

-La fenêtre, la coupa t-il, elle était ouverte.

La femme compris qu'après l'avoir perdue pendant tous ces mois il lui était impossible de la laisser, il ressentait un besoin pressant d'être près d'elle. Elle s'approcha du lit et contrôla les machines, elle entreprit alors de commencer les soins de la jeune manieuse.

-Soul, je dois lui faire des soins, pourrais-tu…

-Non ! Je veux rester là ! Hurla la faux paniquée

-Bien mais retourne toi au moins, par respect pour elle, continua t-elle soucieuse de son état soudain de panique.

Il rougit légèrement et fit ce que la soigneuse lui demanda, sans pour autant lâcher la main de sa meister, il avait besoin de ce contact pour être sur qu'elle était bien là, que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il sentit une odeur de sang emplir l'air et porta une main à sa bouche, réprimant un haut le cœur. Il regarda en coin son amie étendue et vit les plaies de son cou et de son visage à nu. Ce qu'il vit le laissa sous le choc, de profondes marques de strangulations par une corde et par des mains se superposaient. Des traces de griffures étaient visibles à la base de son cou. ''À quel point a t-elle eu mal ?'' se demanda t-il. Une fois que Naigus eut finit, il se rassi au côtés de Maka.

-Ses plaies...elles…

-Toutes les marques devraient disparaître à l'exception peut être de celles de son ventre dues à l'opération, mais elles devraient se résorber en grande partie.

-D'accord et ses jambes ?

-Sa cheville gauche nécessitera une rééducation de quelques semaines, sa jambe...pour sa jambe, nous ne savons pas vraiment, elle avait plusieurs fractures, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle aura de grosses séquelles.

-Et...son cou ?

-Nous pensons que ses cordes vocales ont pu être violemment comprimées elle aura sans doute quelques difficultés à parler au début.

-Je vois, merci Naigus-sensei.

Elle lui sourit doucement et lui posa de quoi manger sur une table, puis se dirigea vers l'autre blessé. Elle le réveilla doucement.

-Bonjour Kid, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Soul posa son regard bordeaux sur son ami, il comprit que la femme n'aurait pas de réponses en voyant les yeux de ce dernier. Ils étaient vides, sans émotions, ne cherchant pas à organiser le monde selon sa symétrie chérie. L'infirmière soupira.

-Je remarque que tes poignets vont mieux, c'est bien. Kid, peux-tu me donner la date du jour ?

Soudain le garçon tourna la tête vers l'arme de Sid et vit son amie derrière elle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il commença à être pris de spasmes et se débattait pour la rejoindre.

-Non ! Laissez là ! Non ! Non ! Non ! Allez vous en ! Laissez là ! Non ! Non ! Maka ! Maka ! Makaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Hurla t-il continuant de se débattre.

-Tire le rideau Soul ! Ordonna la femme.

Il fit ce qu'elle lui dit mais continua de regarder son ami, inquiet. Le garçon était toujours paniqué mais avait arrêté de crier et de tenter de rejoindre son amie, son corps bougeait encore sous les spasmes. La femme lui fit une injection et il retomba lourdement sur son lit endormi. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant apparaître Franken Stein.

-Naigus ! J'ai les résultats ! Il faut tout de suite que...Soul ? Que fais tu ici ? Retourne en cours immédiatement !

-Non ! Je ne la laisse pas seule ! Lança la Death Scythe.

-Soul ! Gronda la lame, retourne en cours, elle ne risque rien, de plus vous n'aviez pas l'autorisation de venir ici et le fait que je ne t'ai pas demandé de partir plus tôt est déjà bien, alors sois raisonnable et sors s'il te plaît.

Il regarda sa meister, il ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser mais sentis qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il s'exécuta alors et pris la porte, mais resta un instant dans le couloir histoire d'entendre ce qu'ils voulaient lui cacher.

-Bien, Stein, que disent leurs résultats ?

-Ce que l'on craignait est bien arrivé, ils leur ont fait des injections de sang noir, et plus précisément directement celui d'Asura.

-Tu veux dire qu'ils ont dans leur corps de la folie pure ?

-Oui, on va devoir commencer un traitement sévère dès maintenant pour espérer réduire l'impact que ça aura sur leur corps et sur leurs âmes.

-Es-tu sûr que l'on arrivera à les sauver ?

-Pour Kid c'est certain, sa composition de dieu de la mort le protège bien, en revanche pour Maka ce sera plus compliqué je pense, tu sais comme moi que son âme est déjà bien impactée, mais si on lui donne ça, je pense qu'on peut la sauver.

-Mais c'est risqué.

-J'en ai déjà parlé à Maître Shinigami et il est d'accord et tu sais très bien que je ne l'utiliserais jamais si ce n'étais pas la seule solution.

-Bien je comprends, commençons alors, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

Soul restait surpris de tout ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il se laissa glisser contre le mur sentant le besoin de tout mettre au clair dans son esprit. Il repris ses esprits, Maka et Kid avaient du sang de grand dévoreur dans le corps ce qui était dangereux, il posa sa main sur sa cicatrice, serrant son t-shirt, oui il savait à quel point cela pouvait être dangereux, lui et sa meister avaient failli sombrer lors du combat contre Crona, ce jour là il avait bien cru ne jamais revenir et avait eu très peur. Puis il se rappela quelque chose que le professeur avait dit ''son âme est déjà bien impactée'' que pouvait-il vouloir dire par là, qu'est-ce qui avait pu arriver à son âme. Il essaya d'entrer en résonance avec elle mais n'y arriva pas, il se dit que ce devait être du à son coma et partis en cours tout de même songeur de la discussion des deux soigneurs. Pendant plusieurs jours ils n'eurent aucun droit d'entrer dans l'infirmerie qui fut même fermée à clef, les fenêtres aussi étaient closes, il désespéra un peu de ne pas pouvoir être auprès de Maka, mais se contentait pour l'instant de la regarder dormir par la vitre.


	5. Chapter 5: Réveil

Merci beaucoup à Shaliana de m'avoir fait remarqué que mon chapitre 5 était la copie du chapitre précédent, vous n'avez pas du comprendre grands chose de la fin de l'histoire à cause de ça - enfin voilà je corrige mon erreur, bonne lecture

* * *

Une semaine après la discussion, alors qu'il passait devant la pièce où était ses deux amis avec Black Star et Tsubaki, la porte se déverrouilla.

-Soul ? Bien au moins je n'aurais pas à te chercher, tu peux entrer la voir, lança l'homme à lunette qui venait de sortir.

La faux ne se fit pas prier et s'engouffra dans la pièce.

-Black Star, Tsubaki, pourrez vous prévenir Liz et Patty ?

-Elles sont en missions avec Kirik…

-Je vois, je me chargerais donc de le faire à leur retour.

-Docteur, peut-on entrer nous aussi ? Demanda la jeune brune

-Pour l'instant seul leurs partenaires et les membres de leur famille son autorisés, ils ont encore besoin de repos, d'ici une semaine ou deux ce sera sûrement possible.

-Bien, merci professeur.

Soul s'approchait du lit de sa meister et la regarda inquiet de son état, tous les bandages qu'il avait vu la semaine précédente étaient toujours là.

-Elle va mieux, elle devrait se réveiller bientôt, dit Naigus derrière lui.

Il se retourna vers elle, elle souriait doucement.

-Merci sensei, et Kid ?

-Il va un peu mieux, mais nous ne le laissons toujours pas voir Maka et est sous tranquillisant, mais ça commence à s'arranger.

-Je vois.

Il se pencha sur sa meister et posa son front contre le sien ''reviens vite Maka, tu manques à beaucoup de gens ici, je me sens seul''

-Soul, nous avons parlé avec Maître Shinigami, tu es autorisé à passer les nuits ici et à venir à chaque pause jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille, mais tu continue d'aller en cours sinon tu sera interdit d'accès.

-D'accord je vois, merci.

-C'est Spirit que tu devrais remercier, c'est lui qui a fait cette requête au maître, ainsi que la demande d'arrêter tes missions.

-Il a fait ça ? Demanda t-il plus que surpris.

Elle hocha la tête positivement, Soul souris, décidément ce vieux le surprenait de plus en plus.

-Il y a un fauteuil dans le coin, tu y sera mieux pour dormir que assis sur le tabouret.

Elle sortit de la salle laissant Soul seul avec ses deux amis.

Pendant les trois jours qui suivirent Soul ne rentra que peu chez lui, préférant rester auprès de la jeune fille, il alternait entre cours, entraînement et passages à l'infirmerie. Le troisième jour il décida de se poser dans le fauteuil que lui avait indiqué Naigus, pour dormir. Il devait être 3 heures du matin lorsque Maka ouvrit les yeux. Soul l'entendit bouger ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller, il sourit en la voyant se relever, mais le perdit vite face aux yeux de son amie. La manieuse regardait autour d'elle sans jamais arrêter son regard précisément, elle passa même sur son partenaire, toujours assis dans le fauteuil, sans sembler réaliser qu'il était là. Cependant en voyant le dieu de la mort allongé plus loin elle ouvrit la bouche pour crier, mais la faux n'entendit aucun son en sortir, elle se débattait contre les couvertures comme s'il s'agissait de liens l'emprisonnant. Kid se releva dans son lit, comme si le hurlement silencieux était un puissant bruit pour lui, et se précipita à ses côtés, lui prenant la main, cela eu pour effet de la calmer instantanément. Le jeune homme posa alors son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Il s'assit à ses cotés dans le lit et ce qui se déroula ensuite surpris l'arme au plus haut point. En effet, dès que Kid fut installé dans le lit de Maka, elle se blottit contre lui et il passa ses bras autours d'elle. Jamais Soul n'avait vu sa meister ainsi, même après 7 ans de partenariat, jamais elle n'avait eu une étreinte pareille pour lui. Kid non plus n'était pas habituellement du genre câlin alors les voir ainsi tout les deux était très étrange. La Death Scythe les regarda dormir pendant encore une heure avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

-Kid ? Lança une voix inquiète faisant ouvrir un œil à Soul

-Ici, dit-il encore en partie endormis.

Il vit Stein approcher, il regarda le lit et fut aussi surpris que le jeune garçon plus tôt.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Maka s'est réveillée vers...euh...3 heure du matin je crois, elle a regardé autour d'elle mais ne semblait pas me voir...cependant quand elle a vu Kid elle a voulu crier et s'est agité, ensuite sans trop que je sache comment ça l'as réveillé, il est venu auprès d'elle, l'a calmé et ils se sont endormis comme ça.

-C'est plutôt surprenant...bien, il me semble que tu as cour, allez file.

Il sortit au moment ou Naigus entra.

-Stein, où est Kid ?

-Là, viens voir.

Elle approcha et retint un cri de surprise devant ce qu'elle voyait.

-Que…

-Maka s'est éveillée et Kid est venu la calmer.

À peine eut-elle finit sa phrase qu'ils ouvrirent les yeux.

-Bonjour Maka, comment vas-tu ? Demanda la lame démoniaque.

La jeune manieuse ne répondit pas, elle avait le regard vide. En observant Kid la soigneuse remarqua qu'il ne semblait pas non plus être présent.

-Stein…

-Oui, j'ai remarqué moi aussi, leur réalité est complètement détachée de la notre, ils sont complètement déconnectés, dit-il désabusé

-Pourtant, jusque là Kid réagissait…

-Pas tout à fait, il était éveillé, mais rappelle toi, il n'a jamais répondu à la moindre question, il se rendait uniquement compte de la présence de Maka, continua t-il

-Tu veux dire qu'ils se sont plongés dans une réalité où seul eux peuvent être ? Demanda t-elle perdue

-Plus exactement ils ne reconnaissent personne à part eux deux, il faudra être précautionneux dans nos soins à présents, il risquent de nous prendre pour des assaillants si nous les touchons sans prendre le temps de nous présenter, je ne sais combien de fois nous devrons le faire avant qu'ils ne nous fassent confiance à nouveau, finit-il.

Ils soupirèrent en se regardant, il n'y avait plus qu'à ce mettre au travail.

-Bonjour Kid, je suis Naigus, je vais te soigner, tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à ton lit ?

Il ne bougea pas et Maka resserra son emprise sur sa main.

-Bien, je comprends, dans ce cas descend au moins du lit pour t'asseoir sur ce tabouret.

Il s'exécuta sans lâcher la main de la jeune fille. L'arme commença alors les soins du jeune dieu.

-Maka, est-ce que tu me reconnais ? Lança le docteur.

Elle le regarda sans le voir vraiment.

-Je m'appelle Stein, je suis ton professeur, je suis là pour changer tes pansements, tu veux bien ?

Elle sembla hocher la tête, mais le meister n'aurait su dire si elle avait réellement compris ce qui se passait. Il soupira, oui ils auront besoin de temps, de beaucoup de temps. Ils réussirent au bout de plusieurs heures, à faire se lever Maka, sans que Kid ne s'interpose, afin qu'elle s'assoit sur un fauteuil roulant pour la déplacer et lui montrer la vue par la fenêtre. Elle ne lâcha en aucun cas la main du jeune homme qui lui, ne laissait personne l'approcher de trop près. Ils restèrent assis silencieux l'un à côté de l'autre pendant tout le reste de la journée. Soul revint le soir et les trouva face à la fenêtre main dans la main. Il approcha et posa une main sur l'épaule de son amie, elle se retourna vivement et tomba sur le sol, le dieu de la mort sauta à la gorge de la faux les faisant tomber à terre.

-Tu la touche pas ! Laisse là ! Je te laisserais pas l'approcher ! Cria t-il

Le garçon le lâcha alors et se plaça en position de défense devant la manieuse. Soul vit alors sa meister complètement paniquée qui s'agrippait au bras du shinigami. Stein et Naigus entrèrent en trombe dans a pièce.

-Soul ? On a entendu un cri, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda l'infirmière.

-Je...j'ai…commença t-il en bégayant

-Calme toi, ça va.

-Je...je suis passé la voir pour….savoir comment elle allait et quand je l'ai touchée, elle a bondit et Kid m'a sauté dessus.

-Je vois, je comprends ce qui s'est passé, dit Stein.

Le docteur s'approcha des deux amis doucement et tendis la main vers le garçon.

-Kid, je suis le professeur Stein, je suis là pour vous soigner, je veux juste l'aider à se relever, tu veux bien me laisser l'approcher.

Le jeune dieu de la mort hocha la tête mais ne lâcha pas la main de son amie, il se retourna vers elle, plantant son regard dans le sien, elle se calma aussitôt. Stein la pris alors dans ses bras et la reposa sur le fauteuil.

-Maka, je veux juste regarder tes jambes pour vérifier si ta chute n'a pas aggravé tes blessures.

Elle regarda Kid à nouveau, il hocha la tête. La manieuse se laissa faire, toujours agrippée à la main de son ami. Soul était surpris de ce qu'il voyait.

-On va vous laisser tranquille, on reviendra plus tard pour vos soins.

Naigus le prit par le bras et l'emmena à l'extérieur suivit peu après par le manieur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Demanda l'arme aux deux adultes en face de lui.

-Kid et Maka sont dans une réalité complètement différente de la notre, ils ne reconnaissent personne à part eux même, comme s'ils nous avaient oublié, et prennent tous le monde pour des ennemis, commença l'homme à lunettes.

-Ce qui veut dire que nous devons nous présenter à chaque fois que nous approchons, que ce soit pour les soigner, les nourrir, les déplacer en bref dès que nous devons les toucher, de plus nous devons demander l'autorisation à Kid pour quoi que ce soit concernant ta meister.

-Comment ça ?

-Elle...elle ne réalise pas du tout où elle est et n'accorde sa confiance temporaire que si Kid lui montre que c'est bon, elle est en quelque sorte dépendante de lui.

Soul se laissa glisser au sol en entendant tout cela. Non, ce n'était pas possible, elle ne pouvais pas l'avoir oublié lui, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés, pas après 7 ans de missions, de cours, de confidences, pas alors que ça faisait 7 ans qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit. Il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues et les essuya aussitôt.

-Je peux aller la voir ? Correctement cette fois.

Stein et l'arme de Sid se regardèrent.

-Vas-y, mais ne tente rien de trop….bref ne fais rien qui risque de briser un lien que tu pourrais créer.

Il acquiesça et ouvrit la porte, ses deux amis étaient à nouveau en train de regarder par la fenêtre.

-Kid ?

Le dieu se retourna et le regarda silencieusement.

-C'est moi Soul, je suis ton ami, et je suis l'arme de Maka, je peux approcher ? Je voudrais lui parler.

Le shinigami serra la main de Maka qui planta son regards dans le sien, un dialogue silencieux commença entre eux, puis elle tourna la tête vers son arme.

-Bonjour Maka, c'est moi Soul, tu te souviens ?

Devant l'absence de réponse de son amie il soupira.

-Je suis ton arme, une faux démoniaque, cela fait 7 ans qu'on se connaît, tu a fait de moi une Death Scythe il y a quelques mois en tuant Arachné. On vit tout les deux dans un appartement du centre ville avec Blair…

Il cru voir la jeune fille réagir dès qu'il prononça le nom de la chatte magicienne. Il continua alors à raconter à la jeune fille tout de leur vie et de la sienne qu'elle semblait avoir oublié. Il lui parla de son père, de ses amis, des combats, des cours, de sa passion pour les livres, tout ce que le jeune homme pensait nécessaire pour la faire revenir dans leur réalité. Elle semblait réagir lorsqu'il prononçait certains noms où histoires. Plusieurs heures passèrent avant qu'il n'entende Stein entrer.

-Kid, Maka, je suis le docteur Stein, je suis là pour vos soins.

Le jeune dieu de la mort se leva et poussa le fauteuil roulant de son amie jusqu'à son lit.

-Soul, comment ça s'est passé ?

-Je lui ai raconté son histoire, notre histoire, tout ce qui pourrait la faire revenir, elle semble réagir, mais ne se réveille pas pour autant.

-Je vois, c'est déjà un progrès.

Il salua les malades et partit vers son appartement.

-Nya, Soul-kun, comment va Maka ?

-Elle s'est réveillée, mais elle est complètement ailleurs, on va avoir du mal à la faire revenir.

La chatte pris un air déçu.

-Elle me manque, j'ai envie de la voir.

-J'en parlerais à Stein et Naigus demain, Ok ?


	6. Chapitre 6: Reprendre pied

Le lendemain il prit la route avec Blair sous sa forme animale. Arrivés dans le couloir de l'infirmerie, ils virent Stein, Spirit, Naigus et Marie discuter vivement, ils s'approchèrent.

-Bonjour, lança t-il en s'apprêtant à entrer.

-Attends Soul l'arrêta Marie, nous avons besoin de te parler ainsi qu'aux autres Spartois.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras, maintenant suis nous, dit-elle sèchement.

Naigus entra dans la pièce de soin. Ils se dirigèrent vers une salle de cours, en entrant il remarqua qu'à l'exception de Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz et Patty, qui étaient revenues de mission, aucun Spartoi n'étaient en fait présent. Il alla s'asseoir à coté de l'ami d'enfance de sa meister.

-Bien, puisque vous êtes tous là nous allons commencer, débuta Stein, si nous vous avons rassemblé, c'est, vous vous en doutez pour vous parler de vos camarades encore à l'infirmerie.

En entrant dans l'infirmerie, l'arme démoniaque vit Maka et Kid assis sur le lit de cette dernière, elle avait relevé son haut, montrant à son ami les traces de sang sur son ventre. Le dieu de la mort quand à lui, touchait le cou et les autres blessures de la jeune fille, son regard se posa sur chaque plaie de la jeune fille avant de remonter sur ses yeux. Il posa une main sur sa nuque et approcha sa tête, collant leur deux fronts. Une vague de puissance se fit sentir dans la pièce quand ils fermèrent les yeux. Puis Kid tourna la tête vers la femme.

-Bonjour Kid, excuse moi de ne pas avoir indiqué que j'étais là plus tôt…

Le jeune garçon poussa un grognement dans lequel elle entendit ''salle de bain''. Elle fut plus que surprise, c'était la première fois qu'il parlait.

-Vous voulez vous laver ?

Il hocha la tête.

-La salle de bain est derrière cette porte.

Il se leva et aida la manieuse à se placer dans le fauteuil roulant qu'il poussa jusque dans la pièce d'eau, sans qu'elle ne rompe le contact entre eux deux en touchant son bras. Naigus allait entrer avec eux quand le shinigami l'en empêcha.

-Kid, il faut que j'aide Maka à se laver, elle ne peut pas se déshabiller ou se mouvoir seule…

Il grogna à nouveau ''je fais'', puis il ferma la porte sur eux deux et la verrouilla. La jeune femme soupira, décidément ces deux là avait une relation et des réactions bien surprenantes, elle regarda les lits et entama de changer les draps souillés de sang et prépara des bandages pour les deux meisters.

-Bien, comme Soul le sait, Maka s'est éveillée hier dans la journée.

-Super ! Lança l'ami d'enfance de cette dernière.

-Oui, c'est bien, cependant nous devons faire face à un problème assez...embêtant, continua la femme blonde, Kid et elle ne semblent pas réaliser la réalité dans laquelle ils sont.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Liz inquiète.

-Naigus et moi même avons remarqué qu'ils ne nous reconnaissent pas, en vérité ils ne reconnaissent qu'eux mêmes, sans savoir qui ils sont réellement, enfin, je devrais plutôt dire qu'ils ont oubliés…

-Comment ça ? Lança Patty, surprenant tout le monde par son intervention.

-Ça veut dire qu'il faut leur raconter leur histoire, leur vie, tout ce qui les a marqué, les événements important et les trucs anodins, j'ai commencé hier avec Maka et elle a réagi quand j'ai parlé de certaines personnes ou de certains lieux, dit la jeune Death Scythe.

-Exactement, de plus nous pensons que leur rappeler comment fonctionne vos partenariats peut aider à les faire reprendre pied dans notre réalité, finit le père de la meister

Tous se regardèrent et comprirent qu'ils allaient devoir fouiller au plus profond de leurs mémoires ce qui représentait au mieux leurs amis pour eux. Soudain Stein sentit une force puissante envahir la pièce et se retourna.

-Professeur, il y a un problème ? Demanda Tsubaki

-Non, j'ai cru entendre quelque chose, bien, nous vous demandons donc de parler avec vos amis afin de nous aider. Black Star, tu sera prié de rester calme ou nous risquerions un incident….Ah oui, j'oubliais, ne touchez Maka en aucun cas ! Si vous voulez l'approcher il faut d'abord demander à Kid.

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux.

-Mais enfin, pourquoi ? Lança Liz.

-Au vu de ce à quoi il a assisté pendant 3 mois, je pense qu'il cherche à protéger Maka de tout ceux qui voudraient la blesser, et puisqu'il ne nous reconnais pas…

Ils eurent un regard entendu. Les adultes ayant fini de parler, la fine équipe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. En entrant ils virent Naigus-sensei en train de préparer de quoi soigner leurs amis, cependant, personne ne les vit.

-Où sont-ils ? Demanda l'assassin à la femme leur faisant face.

-Ils se lavent.

-Ensemble ? Cria Liz surprise.

C'est alors que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvra, ils virent Kid en sortir poussant devant lui la manieuse, une serviette dans les cheveux, elle était agrippée au bras du jeune homme. En les voyant, le shinigami prit une posture défensive et se plaça devant elle.

-Du calme Kid, ce sont vos amis, ils ne sont pas là pour vous faire du mal.

Le garçon les regarda, méfiant, ils se rendirent compte à quel point leurs amis avaient étés éprouvés.

-Venez par là, je dois refaire vos bandages.

Maka posa sa main qui n'était pas agrippée au bras du shinigami, sur son épaule, il se retourna, planta son regard dans le sien et eurent un dialogue silencieux. Le meister soupira alors et entreprit de l'emmener jusqu'au lit qu'elle occupait. Il la sortit du fauteuil et la posa sur le lit, s'installant derrière elle. Instinctivement la manieuse posa son dos contre le torse du garçon. Tsubaki, Liz, Patty et Black Star écarquillèrent les yeux, Soul quand à lui s'approcha du lit, pendant que Naigus commençait les soins et Blair sauta sur le lit pour se coucher à côté de Maka, qui, surprenant tout le monde la caressa doucement.

-Salut Kid, tu me reconnais ? Je suis Soul, l'arme de Maka, j'étais là hier, je peux m'asseoir ?

Le garçon planta son regard dans le sien, puis hocha la tête. Les autres firent de mêmes, se présentant et demandant l'autorisation au dieu de la mort. Étrangement Black Star resta calme. Pendant plusieurs jours ils vinrent régulièrement, racontant aux deux blessés tout ce qu'ils savaient sur eux, répétant les mêmes histoires inlassablement. Ils remarquèrent que comme leur avait prédis leurs professeurs, leurs deux camarades semblaient de plus en plus réceptif à leur présence. Ils leur faisaient parfois signe lorsqu'ils entraient dans la chambre et les écoutaient attentivement, parfois même Kid grognait quelques mots, ce qui était un grand pas en avant pour eux. Cependant ils restaient toujours aussi collé l'un à l'autre, ne se lâchant jamais la main. Soul put, après une semaine et demie voir le regard de Maka se reposer sur eux avec une lueur de vie, déjà présente depuis plusieurs jours chez Kid.


	7. Chapitre 7: Résonance

Cela faisait trois semaines que les Spartois allaient et venaient dans l'infirmerie. Ce jour là, sur le chemin ils avaient décidé d'expliquer le principe de la résonance aux deux meisters afin de voir si cela leur évoquait quelque chose. Ils entrèrent tout sourire et virent Maka et Kid assis face à face sur le lit du jeune homme.

-Bonjour, lança Tsubaki, comment ça va vous deux ?

Kid grogna un ''bien'', ils sourirent.

-On voudrait vous expliquer un truc aujourd'hui, commença Soul.

Les deux amis se tournèrent vers eux, leur main toujours l'une dans l'autre.

-C'est quelque chose que vous connaissez mais que, comme le reste vous avez oubliés, il s'agit de la ''résonance des âmes''.

À ce mot, les deux blessés eurent un éclat de lucidité dans les yeux, leurs amis comprirent qu'ils avaient touché juste, parler de cela allait effectivement leur fait de l'effet.

-Comme vous le savez, continua Tsubaki, chacun de nous possède une âme, que l'on soit arme, comme Soul, Liz, Patty et moi, où meister comme vous deux et Black Star.

-Lors des combats, il arrive qu'il faille attaquer de manière plus puissante, pour cela, on effectue une résonance, dit Liz.

-Lors de celle ci, le meister envoie sa longueur d'âme à son arme qui lui amplifie, les âmes des deux partenaires se trouvent liés, tenez, Tsubaki, vous nous faites une démo ? Lança la faux démoniaque.

La brune se transforma et l'assassin se mit en position, ils commencèrent alors leur démonstration. Une aura de puissance pouvait se faire sentir autour d'eux. Maka pencha la tête sur le côté, curieuse. Soul reconnaissait ce tic de son amie, elle le faisait souvent quand elle réfléchissait à quelque chose, ça avait un côté mignon. C'est alors qu'elle tira sur la manche du garçon à côté d'elle, il planta son regard dans le sien, elle lui pointa du doigt les deux partenaire et toucha ensuite le front du shinigami. Il comprit, sourit et posa une main sur la nuque de la meister et approcha son front du sien, ils fermèrent les yeux. Soudain une vague de chaleur douce et de puissance se dégagea des deux jeunes gens, leurs amis se sentirent oppressés par leur longueur d'âme. Soudain Stein ouvrit la porte à la volée et se précipita vers le lit. Maka eut un puissant mouvement de recul et tomba du lit, son arme la rattrapa l'empêchant de se blesser. Kid quand à lui avait entamé de sauter sur l'intrus.

-Kid, détend toi, c'est moi Stein.

Il reprit sa place sur son lit, toujours méfiant et chercha son amie, Maka, toujours blottie dans les bras de la Death Scythe s'agrippait au t-shirt du jeune homme. Soul fut heureux de sentir ce contact, il baissa les yeux en même temps qu'elle les montait, leurs regards se croisèrent et instinctivement, elle posa une main sur sa joue, caressant de son pouce la pommette du jeune homme. Il vit une lueur dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle le touchait.

-Maka...souffla t-il doucement

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça n'est ce pas ? Lança le professeur au jeune homme.

Maka semblant réaliser qu'elle n'étais plus aux côtés du shinigami tenta de remonter sur le lit, la faux l'aida et elle eut un autre regard pour lui.

-Vous avez fait une résonance, n'est-ce pas Kid ?

Les Spartoi se regardèrent, il était normalement impossible que deux meister entrent en résonance.

-Maka, c'est vous ?

Elle hocha la tête, et prit la main du dieu de la mort.

-Mais, je croyais qu'entre deux manieurs c'était impossible...commença Tsubaki

-En théorie oui, mais si les deux ont partagé un sentiment puissant, il peuvent entrer en résonance, cependant celle-ci est bien plus puissante que n'importe quelle résonance arme/manieur, elle l'est d'autant plus que les âmes des deux meisters sont fortes.

-Cette vague de chaleur c'était…

-Oui, c'était eux, leurs âmes sont d'une puissance sans égal pour leur âge alors leur résonance est de loin la plus impressionnante que j'ai jamais vue.

Soul se souvint d'une leçon que sa meister lui avait donné sur la perception des âmes, il essaya alors et fut plus que surpris de ce qu'il vit. Les âmes de ses deux amis étaient côtes à côtes, normal vu que leur possesseurs l'étaient aussi, cependant ce qui surprit la faux, était que celles-ci étaient lié, un long fil blanc joignaient l'une à l'autre. Il pâlit.

-Professeur, qu'est ce que ça veut dire lorsque deux âmes sont liées ?

Il le regarda et comprit ou il voulait en venir et effectua une détection des âmes à son tour. Il vit la même chose que l'arme peu avant.

-Soul, depuis quand vois-tu les âmes ? Demanda t-il au jeune homme

-Maka m'as enseigné deux trois trucs, moi je suis pas super doué, mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?

Les autres les regardèrent sans comprendre.

-Essaie de faire un résonance avec elle, Liz, Patty faites de même avec Kid.

Les armes surprise s'exécutèrent. Soul chercha la longueur d'onde de sa manieuse, mais ne la trouva pas.

-Putain mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? Hurla t-il après son troisième échec.

-Pourquoi on arrive pas à entrer en résonance ? Dirent Liz et Patty en cœur.

Black Star et Tsubaki les regardèrent demandant des explication.

-Nous avions déjà remarqué cela avec Naigus lorsqu'ils sont arrivés. Au début, nous étions incapables de ressentir leurs âmes, puis lorsqu'ils se sont réveilles, nous avons pu les détecter, cependant nous avons réalisé avec effroi que leurs longueurs d'âmes avaient changées.

-Elles ont changées ? Mais comment c'est possible ? Lança Liz affolée.

-Pour que vous puissiez comprendre il va falloir que vous nous racontions ce que nous savons de leurs tortures.

Maka et Kid se crispèrent dès que Stein eut finit sa phrase.

-Si vous ne voulez pas entendre nous pouvons aller ailleurs.

Maka hocha par la négative, surprenant le docteur. Naigus arriva pour les soins au même moment.

-Tu va leur raconter ? Demanda l'infirmière

-Oui, ils ont fait une résonance et leurs âmes sont liées et Soul, Liz et Patty ne peuvent entrer en résonance avec eux, ils ont le droit de savoir pourquoi.

-Bien, mais vas-y doucement, Kid et Maka sont encore fragiles.

-Oui. Bien, comme vous le savez vos camarades ont étés torturés pendant 3 mois Cependant ce sont les conditions de ces attaques qui ont fait d'eux ce qu'ils sont. Justin et Giricco ont fait subir à vos deux amis diverses choses, coups, avec ou sans lames, strangulations, coupures, brûlures, injections et probablement des hallucinations puissantes. À chaque fois, ils devaient assister impuissants à la souffrance de l'autre. Plus les jours allèrent plus ils durent faiblir et plus leur esprits durent avoir du mal à rester conscient de ce qui les entouraient. Certains jour la douleur devait être telle qu'ils ont, inconsciemment lié leurs âmes afin de diminuer leur souffrance personnelle, cependant, cela à du grandement participer à faire disparaître leurs repères. De plus tout cela s'est passé dans le noir total, leurs ennemis n'amenaient de la lumières que pour les torturer, ils n'ont donc eu aucune notion du temps et ne savent encore aujourd'hui sûrement pas combien de temps ils ont passé là-bas.

-Donc, tant qu'ils n'ont pas repris pied dans notre réalité, leur âmes ne redeviendrons pas comme avant ? Demanda timidement Tsubaki

-Nous ne savons pas si leurs âmes pourrons un jour redevenir comme avant, répondit Naigus en finissant le dernier bandage de Maka.

Tous regardèrent les deux jeunes en silence, la manieuse tira sur la manche de son compagnon d'infortune et ils se regardèrent pendant un moment semblant débattre.

-Que font-ils ? Lança Liz avec incompréhension.

-Ils discutent, les cordes vocales de Maka sont abîmées, elle ne peut donc pas encore parler.

Soudain Kid grogna un ''sang noir'', Stein pâlit. Soul se souvint alors de la discussion qu'avaient eu l'infirmière et le professeurs quelques semaines auparavant.

-Dr, le sang noir peut-il avoir influé sur leurs âmes ? Dit Soul

-Comment ça le sang noir ? Demanda Tsubaki au jeune homme

-Justin et Giricco leur ont injecté du sang d'Asura…

-Tu as écouté ce jour là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il baissa le regard et le meister soupira.

-Bien, je vois, autant ne pas vous le cacher plus longtemps, en examinant leur sang et les marques d'injections que nous avons trouvé sur leur corps, nous avons réussi à déterminer qu'ils avaient reçu du sang de grand dévoreur, et donc que leur corps contenait de la folie pure.

-Mais, ils devraient être fous comme le grand dévoreur, non ?

-Nous leur avons fait subir un traitement de choc.

-Vous aviez dit que celui de Maka était risqué…

Stein soupira, il n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça mais la faux démoniaque en avait décidé autrement. Cependant il décida de passer sous silence la partie la plus horrible, en effet ce traitement comprenait un énorme risque, celui de détériorer l'âme, voir même de la détruire.

-Nous avons utilisé un traitement plus fort sur elle puisque son corps est moins résistant que celui de Kid, le seul risque était d'abîmer son âme, mais c'était le seul moyen d'évacuer la folie de son corps.

Soul sentait qu'il cachait quelque chose mais ne dit rien de plus, afin de ne pas alerter les autres, leur regards se tournèrent vers Maka qui instinctivement se cacha derrière Kid.

-Hey, calme toi Maka, on est tes amis et on est juste inquiet, on ne te veux pas de mal, dit doucement la faux.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien ce qui le déstabilisa, elle sourit puis regarda les autres. Soul pensa qu'elle avait l'air d'une enfant qui découvrait le monde, bien qu'il était triste qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de lui, il était heureux de la voir ainsi, la découvrant un peu plus chaque jour.

-Bien, il est l'heure pour vous de partir, dit Stein.

Ils se levèrent pour quitter la pièce en disant au-revoir à leurs deux amis qui leur répondirent par un geste de la main. La Death Scythe traîna un peu plus et osa passer une main dans les cheveux de sa meister.

-A d'main Maka.

Elle lui sourit lorsqu'il ouvra la porte. Ce geste, même s'il était anodin compta pour lui, elle semblait reprendre confiance en lui. En arrivant à l'appartement il tomba sur Blair qui faisait la cuisine.

-Nya, bon retour Soul-kun, comment ça va ?

Il sourit et commença à lui raconter leur après-midi avec leurs deux amis.

-Tu voudrait venir avec moi demain ? Demanda t-il à la chatte.

-Mya, je peux vraiment ?

Il lui répondit par l'affirmative et alla se coucher.


	8. Chapitre 8: Souvenirs

Le lendemain étant un samedi il pouvait passer la journée entière avec ses amis, ils avaient prévu de ramener un jeu et un film pour s'amuser. Il vit un album posé sur la table et le reconnu sans difficulté, c'était celui que sa manieuse tenait depuis déjà plusieurs années, dedans se trouvaient toutes les photos de leurs sorties, parties de basket, soirées, bref tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés tous ensemble.

-Blair, c'est toi qu'a sortis l'album de Maka ?

-Non, la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'est la veille de votre mission, elle le regardait le soir.

Il fut surpris, il n'avait pas remarqué l'album et pourtant cela faisait, d'après les dire de la magicienne, plus de quatre mois qu'il était là. Il décida de le prendre ne sachant encore s'il allait le montrer à son ami.

-Oy ! Soul ! Combien de temps compte tu faire attendre ton dieu ? Lança une voix dans la rue.

-J'arrive Black !

Il rejoint Tsubaki et Black Star, en chemin ils croisèrent les sœurs Thompson. En entrant dans l'infirmerie, ils virent que leurs deux amis étaient absent.

-Kid, Maka, vous êtes là ? Lança Back Star

Un grognement se fit entendre de la salle de bain, malgré le fait qu'ils reprennent peu à peu pied dans la réalité, les deux manieurs avaient une relation et des actions pour le moins surprenante. Soul se souvint avec un sourire la première fois ou les autres les avaient vu se faire un câlin, ont aurait dit que leurs mâchoires allaient tomber au sol. Ils entendirent enfin la porte se déverrouiller et virent sortir un Kid torse nu qui soutenait Maka pour l'aider à marcher, instinctivement la faux s'approcha et passa le bras de la jeune fille par dessus son épaule pour l'aider. Kid le laissa faire.

-Comment vous allez aujourd'hui ? Demanda doucement Tsubaki.

-Bien, répondit le dieu de la mort.

Tous firent de grands yeux, c'était la première fois que sa réponse n'était pas un grognement.

-On a ramené de quoi s'amuser, ça vous dit ? Lança Patty joyeusement.

Les deux interpellés à présent assis sur le lit les regardèrent des questions dans les yeux. Les autres approchèrent un table et commencèrent à jouer. Liz et Patty avaient choisi un jeu simple ou il n'était pas nécessaire de parler. Ils rigolèrent tous à gorge déployée pendant plusieurs heures. Black Star et son meilleur ami partirent alors chercher le repas. Kid se leva du lit et s'approcha de ses armes.

-Comment….rencontre ? Dit-il surprenant les deux jeunes filles.

-On s'est rencontré à Brooklyn, nous étions deux petites délinquantes qui enchaînions les larcins pour survivre, sauf qu'un jour ça a foiré et on s'est retrouvée encerclées et là, t'es apparu de nul part, tu nous as aidé et tu nous a imposés de te suivre. T'as mis du temps à nous réadapter, mais au final on est devenues tes armes. Tu sais Kid, jamais on aurait pu espérer trouver quelqu'un pour s'occuper de nous comme tu le fais, alors même si tu es un peu trop fou par rapport à ta symétrie, on te dois beaucoup et on t'apprécie énormément.

À peine eut-elle finis que Patty se jeta sur le shinigami pour le serrer dans ses bras, il fut surpris mais la laissa faire, puis se détacha et rejoins la manieuse sur le lit. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et ils commencèrent à discuter sans bruit. Elle semblait lui faire la morale. Le duo partit en quête de quoi manger revint. Ils s'installèrent continuant leurs discussion, les éclats de rires les obligeaient à s'arrêter de temps en temps. Ils étaient heureux de voir les deux jeunes gens revenir peu à peu vers eux, même s'ils ne les reconnaissaient toujours pas et ne se souvenaient pas de leurs histoires ensembles, ils leur accordaient leur confiance, ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Une fois le repas finis, ils s'installèrent de façon à regarder le film, Tsubaki, Black Star et Patty étaient allongés sur de gros coussins au sol, Liz était dans le fauteuil, Kid posé contre l'oreiller de son lit et Soul assis à l'autre bout, il vit Maka, entre eux deux, qui semblait regarder quelque chose avec insistance, Blair nichée au creux de ses bras.

-Un soucis ? Murmura t-il

Elle pointa son sac et il vit que l'album dépassait.

-Tu veux le voir ?

Elle hocha la tête en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Il alla le chercher tachant de ne pas déranger les autres. Il reprit sa place sur le lit et s'adossa a la barre de pied de lit, Maka vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, le shinigami lui lança un regard, cependant il n'y lu aucune méfiance, plutôt une sorte de bienveillance, ce qui le surpris, puis il reporta son attention sur l'écran. La jeune fille commença à tourner les pages du gros livre. La première photo, Soul se souvenait parfaitement quand elle avait été prise, en effet, il s'agissait d'une photo de groupe, ils avaient des bandages mais souriaient comme des bienheureux, c'était à la fin de leur première mission tous ensemble, ils avaient abattu plusieurs kishins ce jour là. Il vit le regard de la jeune fille se poser sur plusieurs photos avant qu'une ne la fasse réagir, elle la pointa du doigt.

-Tu veux savoir le contexte de cette photo ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Elle date un peu, j'avoue que je suis surpris de la voir là.

En effet sur la photo Black Star et elle semblaient n'avoir que 13 ans, il tenaient dans leurs mains leurs armes pas plus vielles qu'eux.

-Elle date de la première rentrée qu'on a fait à Shibusen, tu connaissait Black depuis toute petite vu que vous êtes les deux jeunes élevés par l'école, toi parce que ton père est une Death Scythe et lui parce qu'il est orphelin. Ce jour là tu as rencontré Tsubaki, vous vous êtes tout de suite entendues.

Elle continua à feuilleter l'album demandant des informations au jeune homme. Il lui raconta tout les souvenirs contenus dans les images, celle des soirées, celles des entraînements, des ballades en villes, des combats, toutes. Au fur et à mesure ils se rapprochèrent, à la fin elle était collée contre son torse et lui avait son bras gauche passé autour d'elle pour tenir le livre. C'est alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la dernière photo, celle-ci n'était pas collée, Soul parut surpris ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa meister de laisser traîner ses affaires. La manieuse prit la photo et il vit un sourire nostalgique apparaître sur son visage du coin de l'œil. Il regarda à son tour l'image et fut en arrêt. Seul deux personnes se tenaient sur le morceau de papier. Il s'agissait de lui et Maka, il ne se souvenait pas de cette photo, mais reconnaissait le moment ou elle avait été prise. C'était lors de la grande soirée pour fêter son passage en Death Scythe, Shinigami-sama avait organisé un grand bal. Et la première danse avait été pour eux deux, Maka portait une robe noir lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux à l'avant et jusque mi-mollet à l'arrière, le haut était un bustier fendu légèrement au niveau de la poitrine. Par dessus elle portait une ceinture en tissu rouge dont le nœud retombait sur le côté. Elle avait détaché ses cheveux qui lui retombaient en cascade dans le dos. Lui portait un costume noir ouvert au col sur une chemise blanche, une rose rouge était accrochée à sa boutonnière. Il ne se souvenait pas qu'elle avait été aussi belle lors de cette soirée, ni qu'ils avaient eu l'air si en phase lors de cette danse. Il sourit à son tour et, sans sans rendre compte il resserra son étreinte sur sa meister. Elle se tourna vers lui les larmes aux yeux et se blottit contre lui. Kid les regarda et soupira avec un sourire. Soul comprit alors qu'il avait retrouvé une partie de ses souvenirs. Il éloigna de son torse la jeune fille qui pleurait à présent. ''Soul….'' entendit-il doucement, il fit de grands yeux.

-Maka ça va ? Demanda Liz remarquant les larmes de la jeune fille.

''Zut'' pensa Soul il ne savait pas s'il avait rêvé ou non l'appel de son amie.

-Fatiguée, répondit le shinigami à sa place.

-Bien, on va vous laisser alors, continua Tsubaki.

Ils se mirent alors à ranger la salle, Soul s'éloigna de la meister qui resta assise aux côtés du dieu. Une fois qu'ils eurent finit, les sœurs Thompson, Tsubaki et Black Star les saluèrent et partirent suivis par Blair qui se réveillait à peine, Soul s'apprêtait à les quitter lui aussi lorsque Maka lui attrapa le bras.

-Soul...lança t-elle la voix étouffée.

Il se retourna vivement et planta ses yeux dans les siens, ils étaient à nouveau pleins de larmes.

-Maka, tu…

Elle hocha la tête sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase. Il la serra aussi fort que ses bras et les blessures de la jeune fille le lui permirent.

-Maka...si tu savais comme je m'en veux.

Elle le regarda les yeux pleins de questions. Il la souleva, elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, et il alla s'asseoir sur son lit, la posant sur ses genoux. Une fois que ce fut fait, il la regarda, des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il pleurait lui aussi.

-Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir laissée ce jour là, j'aurais du rester, j'aurais du te défendre au péril de ma vie, je t'ai abandonnée…

Elle lui prit le visage et colla son front au sien, puis attrapa un bloc et un crayon, qui lui servait à s'exprimer.

''Je n'ai jamais pensé un instant que tu m'avais abandonné.''

Il cru entendre la voix de sa meister dans sa tête, cela lui laissa une sensation agréable.

-Mais, je suis parti alors que mon devoir était de te protéger…

''Soul, c'est moi qui t'ai envoyer voler, tu ne t'es pas enfui''

-Mais j'aurais du revenir pour te sauver…

''Tu te serais fait tuer''

-Mais…

''Soul, j'ai toujours su que tu viendrais me sauver, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi, c'est pour ça que lorsque je t'ai éjecté, je n'ai pas eu peur, et puis tu a tenu ta promesse''

Il ne se souvenait pas lui avoir fait une promesse ce jour là.

'' ''Je te retrouverais toujours'' c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit quand tu es venu me tirer de la folie lors de notre combat contre Crona ?''

-Tu t'en rappelle encore ?

''Bien sur, et puis il y a notre pacte aussi''

-Toujours je me battrait à tes côtés, en tant qu'arme je te jure de te protéger, en tant qu'ami je te promet de t'épauler quand tes larmes se mettrons à couler.

''En tant que manieuse je te jure de te faire atteindre ton véritable pouvoir, en tant qu'amie je te promet de te faire rester dans le droit chemin et de te soutenir''

-Maka…

''Tu m'as aidée plus que tu ne le penses ces dernières semaines...j'étais plongée dans le noir et seul Kid était à mes côtés, et toi avec ton âme tu es venu jour après jour, tu a cherché à me retrouver, à me ramener à la lumière, et malgré que je t'ai oublié tu ne t'es pas découragé et tu a continué, et même si je reconnaît encore personne, tu t'accroches.''

Il la serra à nouveau contre lui, la tête dans son épaule.

-T'en fait pas pour ce que t'as oublié, je t'aiderais, et puis si t'oublie encore je te rappellerais sans cesse, je te laisserais plus jamais partir seule. Et puis des souvenirs on peut s'en faire encore pleins, on a tout le temps qu'il faut, t'as pas à te presser, les autres veulent juste vous retrouver, ils savent que ça prendra du temps, mais comme moi ils seront patient.

Il vit Kid sourire, visiblement content de ce qui se déroulait.

-Et toi, depuis quand tu te souvient ? Demanda Soul

-Pardon ? Fit-il surpris

-Tu me la fera pas, tes yeux parlent pour toi, et quand on est revenus avec Black t'avais une lueur de joie dans les yeux, alors, depuis quand ?

-Une semaine et demi environs.

-Pourquoi t'as rien dit ?

-Pour elle, répondit-il en faisant un signe de tête en direction de la jeune fille.

Il la regarda, elle était toujours accrochée à lui blottie dans ses bras et dormais doucement à présent.

-Je pouvais pas la laisser seule, et puis j'me rappelle pas de tout non plus.

-De quoi alors ?

-De Liz, Patty, vous un peu, des combats, de mon père…

-Ouais donc de beaucoup de choses quand même.

Le dieu se rembrunit.

-Je veux pas la laisser.

-T'inquiète pas Kid, on te demande pas de la laisser et de retourner à ta vie, on comprend t'en fait pas.

Puis Soul desserra son étreinte sur Maka et la déposa doucement sur le lit, avant de remonter les couvertures sur elle. Il la regarda doucement.

-Reste, lui lança Kid

-Pardon ?

-Dors là, je suis pas avec elle cette nuit et elle a besoin de quelqu'un à côté pour dormir.

Puis le shinigami se tourna pour dormir, la faux sourit, il savait que la raison qu'il employait était complètement fausse, ça faisait une semaine qu'ils dormaient séparément et cela ils le savaient tous parfaitement. La Death Scythe approcha le fauteuil du coin de façon à être au plus près de sa meister. Elle était recroquevillée et dormais paisiblement, il lui prit la main et s'endormit à son tour.

-Soul ?

Il releva la tête et vit Naigus qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Il se frotta les yeux.

-Tu as passé la nuit ici ? Je croyais qu'on avait un accord.

-Oui je sais, mais hier il s'est passé un truc et du coup….voilà quoi…

Elle le regarda les yeux pleins de questions.

-J'avais ramené un album photo qu'elle tenait depuis plusieurs années déjà, et quand elle l'as feuilleté, elle m'as demandé des précisions sur celles qui l'interpellaient et la dernière c'était nous deux lors de notre danse à la fête pour mon passage au rang de Death Scythe.

Il s'arrêta un moment, regarda son amie allongée et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Et lorsque je m'apprêtais à partir, elle m'as attrapé le bras et m'as arrêté, elle m'avais reconnue. On a discuté un peu et du coup j'ai voulu rester cette nuit.

-Elle t'as reconnue ?

Il hocha par la positive, Naigus fit de grands yeux, Maka l'avait reconnu, c'était un énorme pas en avant pour la jeune fille. Elle se réveilla à la fin du discours du jeune homme. Elle le regarda et lui sourit.

-Salut Maka, bien dormi ? Demanda t-il en la regardant tendrement

Elle lui toucha la main et se releva. Elle regarda Naigus et lui adressa un signe de tête.

-Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Naigus fut surprise de l'entendre parler, Kid s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté de Soul sur un tabouret.

-Ne force pas trop sur ta voix, tes cordes vocales sont encore contractées.

Elle défit les bandages de la manieuse, la plupart n'étaient plus nécessaires. Son cou était encore un peu marqué, sur son ventre Soul découvrit deux cicatrices. Elles étaient situé entre son bassin et son nombril, remontant vers l'extérieur. Il se demanda quelle opération lui avait laissé ça. Naigus compris à son regard ce qui lui passait par la tête.

-Elles sont dues à l'opération qu'elle a eu en rentrant.

-C'était du à quoi ?

-Elle...Elle avait des marques curieuses, nous voulions vérifier qu'ils ne lui avait rien implanté.

-Et ?

-Nous n'avons rien trouvé, rassure toi.

Il soupira de soulagement. Kid lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

-J'aurais pas laissé faire, dit-il simplement.

-Et toi Kid, des souvenirs ? Lança l'infirmière

Il se rembrunit.

-Pas plus que Maka, répondis Soul, il se rappelle vaguement de Liz et Patty mais sans plus.

Le shinigami le regarda surpris, il l'arrêta.

-Pas la peine Soul, il regarda l'arme démoniaque à côté de lui, elle te fait confiance, ça ira.

Maka s'avança vers le dieu et le prit dans ses bras. Elle colla leurs fronts, des larmes apparurent dans les yeux des deux meisters. Puis Kid se tourna vers Naigus qui les regardait sans comprendre.

-Je me souviens de pratiquement tout, il me reste quelques zones d'ombre, mais rien d'important.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

-Maka n'avait pas retrouvé la mémoire, je ne voulais pas la laisser seule.

-Je vois, cependant tu es conscient que maintenant tu vas être renvoyé chez toi ?

-Oui, mais maintenant c'est bon, elle se rappelle de Soul et elle lui fait confiance, je peux partir tranquille, finit-il en souriant.

-Autre chose, qui va moins te plaire, Shinigami veux un rapport de ce qui s'est passé là-bas.

Les deux amis se raidirent d'un coup.

-Naigus-sensei, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, lança Soul.

-Je le sais, mais nous avons besoin de savoir pour être sûr de n'avoir rien raté.

Maka se mit à trembler Kid l'enserra de ses bras.

-Calme toi, tu ne le fera pas, j'irais pour nous deux, de toute façon tu ne te souviens pas de tout, dit-il avec un sourire tendre.

Elle se blottit contre lui.

-Désolé Kid.

Il se mit à rigoler.

-Je t'ai dit la même chose quand on a décidé de notre façon d'agir, tu m'as répondu qu'on devait avoir confiance. Alors fait moi confiance, ça ira, et puis tu en a plus subi que moi alors je peux bien faire ça pour toi.


	9. Chapitre 9: Sortie au soleil

Elle sourit. Il se leva et commença à emballer ses affaires. La jeune fille prit alors le morceau de papier et un crayon. Elle griffonna la feuille. ''Je veux l'accompagner jusque dehors, j'ai envie de voir Shibusen et Death City'' Soul regarda Naigus qui haussa les épaules.

-Si tu veux, mais en fauteuil roulant alors, Soul, tu t'en occupe ?

-Bien sûr sensei.

Il aida Maka à s'installer, les bandages avaient beau avoir remplacés le plâtre sur sa jambe droite, elle n'arrivait pas à marcher, de plus sa cheville gauche était encore faible. Kid ayant finit de se préparer, ils sortirent tout trois de la pièce. Ils descendaient le couloirs lorsqu'il croisèrent les sœurs Thompson. Elle furent surprise de trouver Kid debout un sac à la main.

-Salut les filles, lança t-il en posant son sac au sol.

Leur réaction ne se fit pas attendre, et elles allèrent enlacer le jeune homme en pleurant.

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, dit-il dans un rire.

Elle se détachèrent.

-Tu rentres à la maison ? Demanda Patty.

-Oui, je reviens, désolé de vous avoir fait attendre.

-Pas de soucis, on est heureuse de te voir de retour, répondit Liz.

Les amis se remirent alors en route vers l'extérieur, il devait être aux alentours de 11h, le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel et de nombreux étudiants étaient assis à discuter. Maka et Kid sentirent la douce chaleur du soleil sur leur peau, après un peu plus de 4 mois enfermé en intérieur dont 3 dans le noir complet, cette sensation leur paraissait être une libération, instinctivement ils se prirent la main et se mirent à pleurer.

-C'est fini Maka, c'est vraiment fini.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il se baissa pour la serrer dans ses bras, certains de leurs camarades ayant assistés à la scène s'approchèrent et commencèrent à parler avec eux, heureux de les revoir. Soul resta aux côtés de sa meister durant tout l'échange. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle lui attrapa la main. Il la regarda. ''Fatiguée'' articula t-elle sans un mot.

-Bon, les gens, je veux pas couper court à tout ça, mais Maka a besoin de se reposer, du coup je vais la ramener.

Les autres acquiescèrent et le shinigami s'approcha d'elle, posant son front contre le sien. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou et lui sourit, des larmes coulèrent de leurs yeux. Le dieu se mit à rire doucement, puis se détacha d'elle en lui souriant.

-Je reviens demain t'inquiète pas, lança t-il en s'éloignant avec ses deux armes.

Soul poussa le fauteuil à l'intérieur et prit la direction de l'infirmerie, une fois arrivés là-bas, il aida sa manieuse à se poser sur le lit. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

-Ça va ? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

Elle repris son carnet.

''Oui, tout va bien''

-Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

''Je suis soulagée''

-Comment ça ?

''Sentir le soleil nous a fait réaliser que c'était bel et bien fini, toute cette douleur, c'est fini, vraiment fini, on n'aura plus jamais a vivre ça et ça nous a soulagé, on avait peur tu sais, que tout ça ne soit qu'un rêve dans lequel la folie nous aurait plongés.''

-Maka…

''C'était horrible si tu savais, j'ai eu tellement mal, et tellement peur de ne jamais te revoir, de mourir dans cette cellule sombre''

Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant le plus fort qu'il pu.

-C'est fini Maka, plus jamais tu ne vivra ça, plus jamais je ne te laisserais seule, t'auras plus jamais à supporter autant de douleur, je te le promet.

Elle passa ses bras autours de lui.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête. Il alla chercher les reste de leur repas d'hier et s'installa à côté d'elle. Ils discutèrent et rigolèrent tout en dévorant des sandwichs. La porte s'ouvra alors et un homme à lunette entra.

-Bonjour vous deux, lança t-il

-Bonjour professeur.

-Comment te sens tu aujourd'hui Maka ?

-Bien, dit-elle de sa petite voix

Il commença à l'ausculter, arrivé à sa cheville gauche il lui fit faire quelques mouvements simples. Elle y parvint sans aucune douleur. Il passa ensuite à la jambe de la jeune fille, il défit les bandages. La Death Scythe découvrit alors la longue et profonde plaie qui empêchait la jeune fille de marcher. Elle commençait au niveau du genou, tournait vers l'intérieur et finissait derrière sa cheville.

-Bien, elle cicatrice parfaitement, je vais juste vérifier l'état de tes os, d'accord ?

-Vérifier ses os ? Dit le jeune homme surpris.

-Oui, en plus de cette plaie, on a dénombré pas moins de 6 fractures sur son tibia et son péroné.

Il fit une radio rapide et s'absenta une vingtaine de minute.

-Ça te fait pas trop mal ?

Elle secoua la tête par la négative. Stein revins alors.

-Bien, tout est en ordre, tes os se sont ressoudés correctement. Soul, votre appartement est de plein pied, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh...oui, il est situé au deuxième étage mais sinon il n'y a aucun escalier, dit-il peut sur de lui.

-Bien, parfait, je passerais d'ici demain afin d'amener du matériel médical pour elle.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire que…

-Qu'elle peut sortir après demain, effectivement, répondit-il.

Maka attrapa le bras de Soul sous l'effet de la surprise.

-Vous êtes sérieux ? Elle va vraiment rentrer à la maison ?

-Bien évidemment, elle va pas rester ici indéfiniment et puis Kid est partis et si elle reste seule, elle risque de déprimer et de se sentir mal.

La manieuse affichait un grand sourire. Elle allait enfin quitter l'infirmerie, elle allait pouvoir rentrer chez elle, chez eux. Cette pensée la mettait en joie, elle remarqua que son arme semblait aussi heureux qu'elle. Stein quitta la pièce.

-Maka, je vais te laisser juste quelques heures pour ranger la maison et préparer ton retour, mais je vais demander à Tsubaki de venir te tenir compagnie en attendant que je revienne, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête et il partit.


	10. Chapitre 10: Retour à la maison

-Deux jours plus tard-

Soul venait d'arriver à Shibusen, ce jour là il avait exceptionnellement été exempté de cours. Il arriva à l'infirmerie et fut heureux de trouver Maka qui discutait doucement avec Naigus.

-Bonjour Soul, lança l'arme

-Bonjour sensei, Maka, tu es prête ?

-Oui, une minute, répondit la manieuse

Sa voix était toujours un peu éraillée et n'étais pas très forte, mais au moins elle parlait. Elle savait maintenant parfaitement manier son fauteuil, elle cherchait quelque chose dans la pièce.

-Soul, tu fera attention à ce qu'elle ne force pas trop sur sa voix, ses cordes vocales ne sont pas encore tout à fait remises.

-Ne vous en faite pas, elle se tiendra tranquille, qu'elle le veuille ou non, finit-il avec un sourire narquois.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue espiègle. Il rigola et prit le sac posé sur le lit, sa meister venait de trouver le livre qu'elle avait abandonné dans un coin, il s'agissait de son album. Elle ne le quittait plus depuis qu'il lui avait permis de se rappeler de ses amis.

-On y va ? Demanda t-il en se plaçant derrière elle pour pousser son siège.

Elle sourit et adressa un petit signe à la soigneuse.

-Bon retour chez vous, lança t-elle alors qu'ils passaient la porte.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut des escalier, la faux fit grimper sa manieuse sur son dos, elle passa ses bras autour de lui, prenant garde de ne pas l'étrangler, restait maintenant la question du fauteuil et du sac.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ? Demanda une voix derrière eux.

Lorsqu'ils se retourna il vit Kid et Black Star qui leur souriaient.

-Ouais, c'est pas de refus les gars, dit-il en riant, vous pourriez prendre le fauteuil et son sac, je peux pas m'en occuper en la portant.

-Bien sur vieux, on allait pas te laisser comme ça, répliqua l'assassin en prenant le siège, alors Maka, tu rentre enfin chez toi ?

Elle lui sourit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son amie d'enfance ainsi, il était heureux de la retrouver enfin.

-Liz voudrait organiser une petite fête pour notre rétablissement, vous en pensez quoi ? Lança le shinigami.

-Ce serais super, répondis la manieuse de sa petite voix, t'en pense quoi toi ?

-J'en pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais pas ce soir, faut que tu reprenne tes habitudes avant.

Arrivés en bas il reposa le jeune femme dans le fauteuil et prit son sac sur l'épaule. Environs 30 minutes plus tard, ils étaient en bas de leur immeuble. Cette fois, Soul prit la jeune fille dans ses bras, passant un bras sous ses genoux, elle passa ses bras derrière son cou s'accrochant fermement à lui. Une fois devant leur porte il toqua et Blair lui ouvrit.

-Nya, Maka je suis tellement contente de te voir ! Cria la magicienne

Il la déposa sur le canapé.

-Attends deux minutes je vais chercher le reste, il déposa un baiser sur son front sans réfléchir et rougis.

Une fois qu'il eut finit d'amener ses affaires, il l'aida à se glisser dans le siège.

-On a fait en sorte que tu puisse te déplacer sans problèmes et que tu sois autonome, Stein à modifié un peu ton lit, mais rien qui ne puisse se défaire. Si t'as un soucis, t'hésites pas surtout.

-T'en fait pas Soul, répondit-elle en riant.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, outre la soirée qui se passa dans le souk le plus total, la jeune femme appris à se familiariser son environnement. Elle pouvait se doucher, préparer à manger et même attraper des affaires dans ses placards toute seule.


	11. Chapitre 11: Chute et Analgésie

Il lui restait un mois avant de pouvoir marcher à nouveau, mais elle décida d'essayer de se lever pour attraper un livre en haut de la bibliothèque du salon. Cependant, à peine fut elle debout qu'elle s'écroula au sol. Son fauteuil avait roulé à côté du canapé et elle dut se traîner sur le sol pour l'atteindre. Elle réussi au prix d'un effort incroyable à se hisser dessus. Cet aventure l'avait épuisée, elle décida d'aller se coucher pour se reposer.

-Maka ! Hurla une voix masculine la réveillant, Maka, où es tu ?

Elle se releva en se frottant les yeux, elle le vit alors apparaître dans l'encadrement de sa porte, ses yeux rouges trahissaient son inquiétude. Il accourut et la pris dans ses bras.

-Mon dieu, j'ai eu une de ses peurs en voyant le sang.

-Le sang ? Dit-elle surprise

Il la regarda dans les yeux puis inspecta son corps. Il resta bloqué sur ses jambes, son pantalon était rouge au niveau de sa blessure. Elle se releva et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant sa jambe, il remarqua son air surpris.

-Tu n'as rien sentit ?

-Non, je ne m'en suis pas du tout rendue compte.

Il remonta son pantalon et vit que sa plaie s'était ouverte et qu'un os semblait s'être déplacé.

-Pourtant avec une blessure pareille tu devrais être en train de hurler, bouge pas j'appelle Stein tout de suite.

Le docteur arriva une heure plus tard et découvrit le jeune homme en train de nettoyer du sang sur le sol du salon.

-Que s'est-il passé ici ?

-Venez, vous allez comprendre.

Il le conduisit dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Le professeur la trouva assise, en train de lire, la jambe droite enroulée dans des serviettes qui avaient du être bleues à l'origine. Il les enleva et découvrit la blessure sanguinolente. Il regarda alors la jeune fille qui avait un visage paisible, elle ne détachait pas son regard de son roman, cela le surpris.

-Maka, tu n'as pas mal ? Lança t-il alors

-Non, pas du tout, répondit-elle sans quitter son livre des yeux

-Soul ?

-Elle m'as expliqué qu'elle s'est levée pour attraper un livre dans la bibliothèque et qu'elle est tombée, quand je suis rentré, j'ai trouvé des traces de sang dans le salon et je l'ai trouvée allongée en train de dormir.

-Je vois...ce qui m'inquiète le plus à vrai dire, c'est l'absence de douleur, c'est vrai que sa plaie n'est pas belle, mais ce n'est rien de grave, c'est plus impressionnant qu'autre chose, rassure toi. Avec les bon soins elle se rétablira vite, cependant je veux faire une vérification.

Il sortit un scalpel de sa blouse et coupa la jeune fille au niveau du ventre, rien qui ne sois grave, juste un peu douloureux afin qu'elle réagisse. Mais rien, elle ne leva pas la tête de son livre.

-Maka, as tu senti ce que je viens de faire ?

Elle le regarda puis vit l'entaille sur son ventre, elle réalisa qu'elle aurait du avoir mal et fit une grimace.

-C'est pas normal, n'est-ce pas professeur ? Demanda Soul

-Non, en effet, mais ça ne me surprends pas énormément…

-Comment ça ? Lança t-elle.

-Liz et Patty mon appelées il y a deux jour pour la même raison, Kid s'est brûlé la main mais ne l'as pas remarqué.

-Il ne ressent pas la douleur non plus ? S'étonna Soul

-Manifestement pas.

-Vous pensez que c'est du à ce qui nous est arrivé ? Demanda la jeune fille

-Sûrement, ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses, bien, j'ai finit, ne te lève plus sans autorisation, tu pourrais te blesser plus sérieusement d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête légèrement embêtée.

-Au fait, vous avez ré-essayé d'entrer en résonance ?

-Une fois, mais ça a échoué, dit-elle

-Je vois, bien je vous laisse.

Soul l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte de leur appartement.

-Veille bien sur elle, ils ne réalisent pas à quel point leurs corps sont meurtris en raison de l'absence de sensation de douleur.

-Oui, ne vous en faites pas professeur, répondit-il souriant

Il retourna voir la jeune fille qui s'était assise en tailleur sur son lit. Elle jouait avec ses doigts, comme une enfant timide. Il sourit amusé, même si elle avait retrouvée la mémoire, elle gardait un côté très enfantin qui la rendait mignonne. Elle le vit alors et s'arrêta.

-Dis, tu veux bien qu'on ré-essaie la résonance ?

-Maka, ne te force pas, tu sais bien qu'on a essayé pendant plus d'une heure avant-hier.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle, le dos calé contre le mur, elle se blottit contre lui, il passa alors son bras droit au dessus de son épaule. Ça aussi c'était devenu récurent depuis son retour, dès qu'il s'asseyait quelque part elle venait se poser contre lui, que ce soit pour lire, pour regarder la télévision, regarder un album, bosser ses cours, ou bien parce qu'elle se sentait mal. Cela ne dérangeait pas Soul, au contraire, il aimait la sentir près de lui.

-Je voudrais essayer quelque chose...commença t-elle

Il tourna son regard vers elle. Elle avait recommencé à jouer avec ses mains, il posa les siennes dessus.

-Racontes, dit-il avec un sourire.

-J'aimerais que tu me parle de nos anciennes résonances, quel effet ça faisait, comment on se sentait, tout ça.

Il la regarda un peu surpris de sa demande. Il réfléchit pendant une dizaine de minutes avant de prendre la parole.

-Et bien, euh...comment t'expliquer ça…quand on entrait en résonance tous les deux, une vague de chaleur m'envahissait et m'enveloppait, tu déployais autours de moi ta longueur d'âme anti-démon qui me protégeait de la folie. Le sang noir contenu dans mon corps provoquait parfois des crises assez dangereuses chez moi. Parfois lorsqu'il y avait besoin, j'amplifiais encore plus nos longueur d'âme grâce au piano de la Black Room. Tu y es déjà venue plusieurs fois, notamment dans notre combat contre Crona, on avait dansé ensemble, ce devait être notre première d'ailleurs.

Maka se tourna vers lui soudainement.

-Et si...et si on dansait ?

Soul toussa de surprise, il posa ses yeux sur sa meister, elle avait une lueur de détermination et d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Tu peux pas te lever, alors danser, ça va être compliqué.

-Nya, Soul-kun Maka, je suis rentrée, vous êtes où ?

-Ici Blair, lança la manieuse.

Elle arriva tout sourire avant de se transformer pour venir se blottir contre la jambe valide de la jeune fille.

-De quoi vous discutiez ?

-Je veux danser avec Soul ! Cria t-elle comme une enfant qui fait un caprice.

-Pardon ? Demanda la chatte surprise

-Oui, je veux essayer de synchroniser nos âmes comme avant.

-Maka, laisse tomber, c'est pas grave je te l'ai déjà dit une centaine de fois, lâcha la faux exaspéré.

Il se leva alors et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. La manieuse et la magicienne se regardèrent sans comprendre la réaction du jeune homme.


	12. Chapitre 12: Éloignement et Recherches

Le lendemain Blair vit Soul partir plus tôt qu'à son habitude, lorsqu'elle tenta de lui parler de cette histoire de danse elle l'entendit grommeler et le vit rougir. Elle fut surprise de cette réaction, il n'avait pas pour habitude de montrer ses sentiments. Le soir il parla très peu et limita les contacts avec sa meister, il la laissa s'asseoir contre lui pour lire, mais alla de coucher plus tôt qu'en temps normal. Il fit durer ce manège pendant deux semaines.

-Soul, il faut qu'on parle ! Lança Blair énervée de le voir encore une fois partir comme un voleur.

Il fit volte face et vit la magicienne sous sa forme animale assise derrière lui.

-Pourquoi tu fait en sorte d'être le moins possible avec Maka ?

-Tu dis n'importe quoi Blair, répondit-il las.

-Arrête, je vois bien ton manège, tu pars tôt, tu rentres plus tard et tu fait en sorte de rester le moins possible avec elle, et elle aussi à remarqué.

-Laisse moi tranquille.

-Non ! Je veux une explication Soul ! Lança t-elle fermement.

-Ça te regarde pas ! Répliqua t-il en commençant à s'énerver.

-Si ça fait pleurer Maka si ! Dit-elle sèchement.

Il la regarda surpris, il baissa la tête.

-C'est pas cool ça…

Blair ouvrit de grand yeux, cela faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus utilisé cette expression, plus exactement, depuis la disparition de la manieuse.

-Soul, reprit-elle doucement, je veux juste vous aider, elle est triste de sentir que tu t'éloigne, elle a peur que ce soit de sa faute à cause de la résonance.

Il releva les yeux et Blair y vit une profonde inquiétude. Il sortit alors précipitamment laissant la chatte seule. Elle entendit alors la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir et vit Maka sortir de sa chambre.

-Blair ? Pourquoi il est partit aussi tôt ?

La magicienne s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça, la manieuse se mit à pleurer.

Soul marchait rapidement dans les rues de Death City en direction de Shibusen. Depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de la danse, il passait ses journées à la bibliothèque à chercher dans des livres comment faire pour que leurs âmes soient à nouveau compatibles. Il trouvait beaucoup d'histoires semblable à la leur, mais jamais, dans les textes qu'il trouvait, les partenaires ne parvenaient à entrer en résonance à nouveau. Il commençait à désespérer. Il repensa soudain à elle lorsqu'elle se blottissait contre lui quand elle n'allait pas bien, il la trouvait mignonne, voir même attirante. Il se mit à rougir réalisant ce à quoi il venait de penser. Soudain Kid entra dans la pièce, il lui fit un signe et s'approcha.

-Bonjour Soul, toujours en train de faire des recherches ?

-Ouais, je commence à perdre espoir...dis, comment t'as fait pour être à nouveau compatible avec les filles ?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment.

-Et bien...ça va te paraître étrange mais ça s'est fait simplement, les filles s'inquiétaient beaucoup de mes absences et elle m'ont rappelé quelque chose que j'avais oublié.

-Tes absences ? Demanda t-il surpris.

-Oui, ces moments ou mon esprit vagabondait, je pouvais passer plusieurs heures assis à regarder devant moi sans bouger. Mais bon, ça ne devrais pas t'étonner, il doit arriver la même chose à Maka, nos âmes se rencontraient parois au détour d'un songe.

La Death Scythe regarda le shinigami surpris, sa meister ne lui avait jamais parlé de ça, et il ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

-Quand est-ce que tes absences on commencées ? Lança t-il.

-Et bien...depuis que j'ai quitter l'infirmerie il me semble.

Soul réfléchit alors, il avait passé une semaine entière chez eux pendant laquelle il ne l'avait pas quitté, cependant il n'avait pas remarqué ses absences. Soudain il fit de grands yeux, il venait de réaliser, tout les moments ou elle se collait à lui parce qu'elle se sentait mal, à chaque fois elle passait plusieurs heures sans parler, juste blottie contre lui. Il n'avait jamais posé de question pensant qu'il lui fallait uniquement un contact humain.

-Comment...commença la faux.

-Oui ?

-Que...qu'est ce qui t'as fait redevenir comme avant ?

Le dieu de la mort eut un léger regard nostalgique.

-Elle m'ont rappelé ce qui comptait vraiment, ce qui nous avait liés autrefois...ce qui fait de nous ce que nous sommes.

Soul le regarda les yeux emplis d'incompréhension. ''Ce qui comptait vraiment'' qu'est ce que cela voulais bien pouvoir dire.

-Au fait, c'est aujourd'hui que Maka peut marcher à nouveau non ?

-Ah, non, il lui reste une semaine, elle s'est blessée suite à une chute et du coup elle en a pour plus longtemps que prévu.

-Je vois...tu ne devrais pas la laisser seule tu sais, elle a besoin de quelqu'un.

-Blair est là.

-Soul, Blair et toi ce n'est pas la même chose, vous n'avez pas les mêmes liens.

Soul ignora les dernières paroles de son ami. Kid décida alors de partir, laissant l'arme seule avec ses livres. Il devait être 22 heures quand il rentra à l'appartement. Aucune lumière n'était allumée ce qui le surpris beaucoup, en temps normal Maka lisait dans le salon en l'attendant. Il entra précipitamment et découvrit la pièce plongée dans le noir. Il couru vers la chambre de sa manieuse et la trouva endormie recroquevillée. Elle devait faire un cauchemar car son corps était animé de spasmes. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça, elle se calma aussitôt et s'agrippa à son t-shirt, il s'allongea alors à ses côtés caressant doucement sa joue.

-Pardon Maka.


	13. Chapitre final: Âmes soeurs

Le lendemain la jeune fille se réveilla entourée d'une douce chaleur, en ouvrant les yeux elle vit un torse qui ne lui était pas inconnu, elle leva la tête et reconnu son partenaire, elle sourit. Il avait un air paisible lorsqu'il dormait, presque doux même, elle caressa doucement sa joue et se mit à jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Il ouvrit ses yeux rouges et la regarda encore embué de sommeil.

-Salut, dit-il doucement

-Bonjour Soul.

Il sourit et referma les yeux encore endormis.

-Pourquoi tu es là ? Demanda t-elle

-Tu faisais un cauchemar, alors je suis resté pour que tu te calmes et que tu puisse te reposer.

-Non je veux dire, pourquoi tu ne cherche plus un nouveau meister.

-Pardon ?

-C'est bien ce que tu faisais ces derniers jours, non ? Tu cherchais quelqu'un de compatible avec toi.

Il se releva, elle suivit son mouvement mais détourna la tête.

-Viens, je vais préparer le petit-déj'.

Il sortit de la chambre et elle le suivit avec ses béquilles. Il savait parfaitement que Blair ne serais pas là et qu'ainsi ils pourraient discuter tranquillement. Une fois qu'il eut préparer de quoi leur remplir le ventre il posa tout sur la table basse et invita sa manieuse à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de lui.

-Je ne te fuyais pas Maka, je faisais des recherches, jamais je ne prendrais d'autre meister que toi.

Elle le regarda les yeux pleins de questions.

-Tu sais, quand tu as disparu, j'ai préféré apprendre à combattre seul grâce aux Spartoi plutôt que d'avoir un nouveau meister.

-Vraiment ?

-Bien sûr ! On a passé 7 ans ensemble, tu croyais vraiment que j'allais laisser quelqu'un prendre ta place ?

Elle sourit, puis se rembrunit.

-Mais notre résonance est toujours impossible…

Il la regarda, elle avait des yeux tristes, le regard perdu dans le vague. Il ôta alors son t-shirt, ce qui la laissa pantoise, puis il prit la main droite de son amie et la posa sur son torse, et plus précisément sur sa cicatrice.

-Tu sens ça ?

Elle se mit à rougir.

-On m'as dit que pour aller mieux, il faut que je te rappelle ce qui compte vraiment, ce qui nous lie.

-Comment ça ?

-Tu vois cette cicatrice, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de comment je l'ai eue. Ce jour là on avait une mission simple, mais tu avais senti des âmes regroupées qui ont disparu d'un coup, on est alors entrés dans une église et on s'est retrouvés face à Crona, tu as réalisé que tu ne pouvais ni attaquer ni parer ses coups, tu as alors décidé de partir, mais on s'est retrouvé coincé. Elle a alors entamé de te donner un dernier coup, mais tu ne voulais pas le contrer de peur de me blesser, j'ai alors décidé de mon plein gré de reprendre ma forme humaine et t'ai protéger de mon corps. Cette cicatrice est ce qui reste de notre combat.

Elle le regarda les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu vois pour moi cette cicatrice est une sorte de lien entre nous, tu regrettes toujours de ne pas avoir été assez forte pour empêcher cette blessure, mais moi j'en suis fier, si elle n'existait pas cela voudrait dire que tu serais morte et ça je ne pourrais jamais l'accepter.

Il se leva et mis un disque dans le phonographe, il s'agissait d'une musique à la limite entre le jazz et la valse. Il tendis alors la main vers son amie. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté, signe d'incompréhension.

-Mademoiselle, m'accorderiez vous cette danse ?

Elle posa sa main droite dans la sienne.

-Par contre pas question de poser pied à terre, dit-il avec un sourire

-Mais comment…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il l'attira contre lui, il passa sa main libre dans le dos de la jeune fille et l'aida à se relever. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à poser son pied blessé au sol il la souleva légèrement en la collant contre son torse, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise. Il lâcha alors sa main, se pencha et passa son bras sous ses genoux et la souleva.

-Passe tes bras autours de mon coup Maka.

Elle s'exécuta, il commença alors à valser en la serrant contre lui, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, au creux de son cou, il la regarda tendrement tout en continuant d'enchaîner les pas. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant deux heures, ils se sentaient bien ainsi, enveloppés d'une douce chaleur qui leur était alors inconnue, lorsqu'ils fermaient les yeux ils pouvaient ressentir la respiration de l'autre, ses battements de cœurs. Soul s'immobilisa alors, il ouvrit les yeux en grand.

-Soul ? Il y a un problème ? Demanda la jeune fille toujours lovée contre lui.

-Non, aucun problème, ne t'en fait pas, j'ai juste...c'est rien, juste des souvenirs.

-Racontes moi, dit-elle en éloignant sa tête de façon à pouvoir le voir.

Leur regards se croisèrent et il plongea dans ses yeux verts, il y voyait de la douceur, de la force, mais aussi de la douleur. Il approcha alors son visage instinctivement et colla leurs deux fronts.

-Soul, souffla t-elle surprise.

-Maka, concentre toi sur ce que tu ressent en ce moment.

Elle ne comprit pas ou il voulait en venir mais fit ce qu'il lui demanda. Elle se concentra sur la chaleur de ses bras, sur les battements de leur cœurs, leurs respirations, sur le contact de leur front. Elle sentit alors quelque chose qu'elle ne connaissait pas, une sorte de boule chaude au cœur de la poitrine de son partenaire, instinctivement elle s'y intéressa et sentit alors une vague de chaleur et de puissance l'envahir. Elle ouvrit les yeux, essoufflée.

-Hey, Maka ça va ?

-Soul, je...ton âme, je…

Il sourit tendrement et la serra contre lui.

-Oui, on est entrés en résonance, dit-il doucement.

-Mais...comment ?

Il s'assit sur le canapé, en la déposant sur ses genoux.

-Pendant notre danse, on a partagé des émotions, tu t'es mise à nu en me faisant confiance et en me laissant te guider. C'est ce lien invisible qui s'est créé à nouveau qui nous permet d'être compatible comme avant.

Elle resserra son étreinte sur lui, il sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues, il l'éloigna d'elle afin de la regarder.

-Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je suis heureuse, j'avais tellement peur de te voir t'éloigner de moi.

-Maka…

Il posa la main gauche sur sa joue.

-Jamais je ne m'éloignerais de toi, plutôt mourir, tu comptes beaucoup trop pour moi...je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais lorsque tu m'as fait quitter le combat de force, j'ai eu l'impression que mon âme se déchirait et depuis je sentais comme un vide, mais maintenant c'est bon, notre résonance a permis à mon âme de redevenir comme avant, je n'ai plus mal.

-Mais, pourquoi a tu eu mal ?

Il la regarda et rougis en détournant le regard, elle l'obligea à tourner la tête vers elle.

-Soul, réponds moi.

-Et ben...euh...il se trouve que je t'apprécie beaucoup…et puis on est amis depuis 7 ans alors...voilà quoi.

-Je sens que tu ne dis pas la vérité…

Il plongea son regard dans ses yeux verts. ''oh et puis merde'' pensa t-il. Il approcha leur visage et déposa doucement ses lèvres contre celles de sa meister. Puis il se détacha, elle le regarda surprise.

-Je t'aime Maka, depuis un bon moment déjà, voilà pourquoi j'ai eu si mal, en te laissant j'ai perdu une partie de moi-même et je ne l'ai retrouvé que récemment.

Elle l'embrassa à son tour et inconsciemment, entra en résonance avec lui.

Jamais dans toute l'histoire de Shibusen et de Death City une aussi grande vague de puissance n'avait été ressentie.


End file.
